


Read Between the Lines

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: In cui Alex, nell’ordine, scarica un’app per incontri, è sul punto di cavarsi gli occhi per qualche commento di troppo su Supergirl, usa l’app nel modo sbagliato e finisce per incontrare qualcuno che già conosceva.[Un'inusuale Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor Dating-App AU.]





	1. sabato sera (i)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Alex/Lena, sì. Per ragioni estetiche.   
> 2) Post 3x08, umoristica, vagamente AU nel senso che è più o meno tutto uguale allo show, tranne per il fatto che a) Alex e Maggie si sono lasciate da più tempo, b) Lena non prova sentimenti gay per Kara.  
> 2) Questa cosa è nata come una breve storiella crack - ed è evoluta in una lunga storia crack. Non so bene come sia stato possibile. In ogni caso - e per quanto vi riesca, enjoy.

  
   
Giorno Cinque, Sabato sera  
   
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.45  
  
Che cosa faresti a quel punto?  
   
  
   
**Helena** \- 18.45  
  
A quel punto scenderei dall’auto.. Mi volterei verso di te, con una mano terrei la portiera aperta..  
   
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.45  
  
..e poi?  
   
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.46  
  
Ti guarderei negli occhi..  
   
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.47  
  
..e?  
   
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.47  
  
Avrei pensato a tutto.. Avrei già lasciato la mia carta al taxista, avrei già pagato il viaggio dal locale al mio appartamento.. Quindi scenderei dall’auto, ti fisserei dritto negli occhi per un momento, e poi mi sbottonerei un poco il cappotto, solo qualche bottone, lentamente, gli occhi ancora fissi sui tuoi, per catturare ogni emozione..  
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.48  
  
E poi ti chiederei se vuoi scendere dall’auto..  
   
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.49  
  
E se io ti dicessi di sì?  
   
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.50  
  
.. Lo diresti?  
   
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.50  
  
Sì.. Lo direi..  
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.50  
  
Non riuscirei a toglierti gli occhi di dosso.. Direi di sì, che voglio scendere, senza esitazione..  
   
  
   
**Helena** \- 18.53  
  
Bene, molto bene.. Questa tua risposta renderebbe la serata molto più interessante..  
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.53  
  
Ti guarderei mentre scendi, ti aspetterei a fianco dell’auto.. E poi ti chiederei se vuoi seguirmi nel mio appartamento.  
   
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.54  
  
Dirlo così ti fa sembrare una serial killer  
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.54  
  
No aspetta. Merda! Sì, la risposta è sì e  
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.54  
  
Sì! Ti direi che voglio salire, che voglio proseguire la serata nel tuo appartamento  
   
  
**AxD** \- 18.55  
  
Ho rovinato l’atmosfera, vero? Cavolo non sono brava in queste cose  
   
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.55  
  
Tranquilla.. Non hai rovinato l’atmosfera.  
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.55  
  
Ok forse l’hai rovinato un po’, ma solo poco. E devo ammettere che mi hai fatta sorridere, ed è una cosa che apprezzo.  
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.56  
  
E poi, se davvero io fossi una serial killer, potresti sempre urlare aiuto, perché supergirl venga a salvarti. Non mi sembra che si sia mai tirata indietro di fronte alla possibilità di aiutare una damigella in pericolo..  
   
  
**Helena** \- 18.57  
  
Mmm.. Io, te, e supergirl.. devo dire che lo scenario che la mia immaginazione mi ha appena fornito è piuttosto suggestivo..  
   
  
  
  
“Alex, Alex.. Alex!Ehi, è tutto ok? Hai una faccia disgustata.”  
   
  
È la voce di Kara a riportarla alla realtà - una realtà in cui è seduta sul divano di casa di sua sorella, con suddetta sorella a poche decine di centimetri da lei, Winn e James seduti su due sedie a qualche metro da loro e la televisione accesa dall’altra parte del salotto, un film di cui non ha visto nemmeno un minuto sullo schermo.  
   
  
Una realtà in cui _non_ è in compagnia di una donna vestita per conquistare, capelli sciolti e mossi (perché così Alex se l’è immaginata a partire dal primo messaggio che si sono scambiate) e un filo di trucco sul volto (e un velo di rossetto, perché è tutto nella sua testa e lì può fare quello che le pare, _ok_?). Una realtà in cui la donna con cui (non) ha trascorso la serata non le ha proposto di seguirla nel suo appartamento per continuare il divertimento. Una realtà in cui questa donna (Helena, così le ha detto - _scritto_ , solo scritto - di chiamarsi) non ha nominato la parola “Supergirl” in una frase dai toni e dalle implicazioni molto, troppo, sessuali.  
   
  
E oh dio, non ci può pensare. Deve assolutamente riuscire a distrarsi in qualche modo, deve riuscire a pensare a qualcosa di diverso da sua sorella e una ragazza che non conosce ma che immagina bellissima e -  
   
   
“Alex. Perché stai fissando il telefono come se avessi appena visto un mostro?”  
   
  
Continua Kara, e Alex la osserva mentre si sporge leggermente, inclinandosi verso di lei e indicando con un cenno del capo il telefono che ha in mano. Alex non può che essere grata del fatto che lo schermo si è ormai oscurato. Non è davvero il caso che Kara venga a conoscenza della ragione del suo disgusto, per non parlare di Winn, poi. Quell’idiota non la lascerebbe più vivere se sapesse che una ragazza che sta sentendo su un’app di incontri le ha appena proposto una cosa a tre con Sup -.  
   
  
Cavolo, deve smettere di pensarci.  
   
  
(E poi al diavolo, a Winn basterebbe sapere dell’app per non lasciarla più vivere. Deve assolutamente implementare i suoi sistemi di sicurezza informatica. E buttare giù uno o cinque bicchieri di scotch, se vuole davvero dimenticare le parole che i suoi occhi hanno dovuto leggere su quello schermo.)  
   
  
“Alex?”  
   
  
“Forse l’ho visto, il mostro.”  
   
  
Kara la livella con uno sguardo inquisitore da vera giornalista d’inchiesta (titolo che al momento non si può permettere, perché Alex ha letto i suoi ultimi articoli - “Jeans a vita alta, no more” e “Supergirl salva cane caduto in un pozzo”, e non ci ha certo trovato l’inchiesta), ma lei non ha nessuna intenzione di proseguire il discorso e rivelare inavvertitamente informazioni sensibili che è sicura verranno usate contro di lei alla prima occasione utile.  
   
  
“Niente, niente. Continuiamo il film, su, che dopo ho un impegno.”  
   
  
“Il film è finito cinque minuti fa.”  
   
  
“Ah.”  
   
  
  
Bene.  
   
  
Questo sì che è un passo falso. Dopotutto, è un’agente federale altamente addestrata, efficiente sul campo, preparata per situazioni ben più stressanti di una cena tra amici e di una conversazione via messaggio con una donna cui è interessata, e fallire così sdegnosamente nella semplice arte del multitasking è - beh, Alex non ha intenzione di mentire - un vero colpo al cuore. È estremamente delusa da se stessa - ed estremamente preoccupata dell’effetto che una qualsiasi bella ragazza ha su di lei e sulla sua altrimenti impeccabile capacità di svolgere due attività contemporaneamente.  
   
  
(Cavolo, è davvero _molto_ più gay di quanto pensasse. E ha avuto una storia con una donna, per mesi. E ci ha fatto sesso, molte volte. E l’ha quasi sposata. Quindi, insomma - pensava di essere già parecchio gay. Ma quello era _prima_ di scaricare questa stupida app, prima di conoscere Helena, prima di flirtare con lei e non sa bene come concordare insieme un appuntamento per incontrarsi. Era prima che Helena iniziasse a raccontarle, messaggio dopo messaggio, la sua serata perfetta ideale, che cosa avrebbe voluto che succedesse durante il loro incontro. Era prima che Alex incominciasse a risponderle, con mani tremanti e sudate all’inizio, con l’ansia di scrivere la parola sbagliata, di spingersi troppo in là o di non spingere affatto, e poi con ritrovato coraggio, con la giusta dose di curiosità e spensieratezza. Quindi sì, pensava di aver raggiunto il suo massimo livello di gayezza - ma a quanto pare si sbagliava, e di parecchio. Effetti collaterali sulle sue abilità di multitasking a parte, non può lamentarsi della cosa.)  
   
  
Perché ha un appuntamento tra meno di due ore, quindi forse qualche ragione per non essersi interessata al film ce l’ha.  
   
  
Deve solo mettere momentaneamente da una parte la sua crescente gayezza, concentrarsi e dedicarsi ad una delle attività che secondo il suo dossier da agente DEO le vengono meglio - mentire. Una semplice nobile menzogna da somministrare a Kara e a James e Winn, che fornisca loro una spiegazione plausibile sul perché non ha prestato attenzione al film e sul perché ha mostrato uno scarso interesse nei loro confronti bilanciato da un altissimo interesse nei confronti del suo telefono - non per il semplice gusto di mentire, ovviamente (perché _davvero_ , mentire a Kara è una delle cose che odia di più e che le vengono più difficili), ma per puro istinto di sopravvivenza.  
   
  
Perché sa come reagirebbe James se sapesse del suo appuntamento (“Ok, sono molto felice per te. Sono sicuro che tutto andrà per il meglio” - nemmeno lei e questa Helena dovessero comprare casa insieme!). E sa come reagirebbe Winn (“Vi siete incontrate su MeetHer?? Questo vuol dire che tu, Alex Danvers, sei su MeetHer?” - come se lei non fosse in grado di ucciderlo in cinque modi diversi usando solo l’incide della sua mano destra).  
  
  
E soprattutto, sa come reagirebbe Kara, la sua gentile e premurosa e troppo-pura-per-questo-mondo Kara (“Sono così contenta, Alex! So che superare la fine della tua relazione con Maggie è stato difficile, e che quella cosa che è successa con Sara magari ha complicato le carte in tavola e tutto il resto ma sono così felice per te! Oh Rao, ma questo significa che ti devi preparare! Sai già che cosa indosserai? Dove vi trovate? Che cosa pensi che farete?” - e avanti così, una raffica di domande a velocità superumana per un lasso di tempo compreso tra i due e i cinque minuti).  
  
  
E Alex non è pronta per questo - non è pronta per la reazione di James e Winn, né per quella di Kara, e di sicuro non è pronta per una qualche combinazione di tutte queste tre. (Soprattutto non quando a generare questo fiume di parole e questa sequenza di facce sorprese e felici sarebbe la notizia di niente più di un semplice appuntamento con una ragazza con cui non ha mai nemmeno parlato, e che per quanto ne sa potrebbe non approdare a nulla. Alex non ha nessuna intenzione di vedere le facce di quei tre dovesse mai dire loro che la cosa non è andata da nessuna parte e che _No, Kara, non ci sarà una seconda volta_.)  
   
  
Mentire è davvero l’unica via percorribile, se vuole uscire viva da questa serata.  
   
  
  
Quindi Alex richiama alla mente tutto ciò che le è stato insegnato sulla nobile arte del vendere una balla (corso DEO non-opzionale, codice identificativo TC011, valore 15 crediti, durata semestrale, valutazione 100/100), e sotto lo sguardo inquisitorio di Kara (ed è quasi certa che Kara provi quella faccia davanti allo specchio tutte le mattine, perché sta diventando dannatamente brava) e il pressoché totale disinteresse di Winn e James, apre la bocca per parlare.  
   
  
  
Purtroppo il suo telefono decide che quello è il momento più opportuno per ricevere un messaggio. E vibrare. E illuminarsi.  
   
  
E Alex non ha bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo e controllare lo schermo per sapere che sia Helena. Anche senza prove, è assolutamente certa che sia Helena. Ne è sicura, perché uno, chi altri potrebbe essere? E due, la sua sfortuna ultimamente non ha fine, e perché l’universo avrebbe deciso di farla vivere serena per due minuti quando ha la possibilità di farle sperimentare una delle situazioni più imbarazzanti della sua vita - facendole apparire sullo schermo del telefono parte del testo del messaggio appena ricevuto, proprio quando lei è lì, a una decina di centimetri da Kara e dalla sua super-vista aliena?  
   
  
Quindi è ovvio che sia Helena. E se proprio avesse bisogno di conferme, lo sguardo confuso e stranito di Kara è sufficiente. Le parole che escono dalla sua bocca sono assolutamente superflue.  
   
  
“Helena? Chi è Helena?”  
   
  
“Mhm.. Nessuno.” (A quanto pare quel famoso corso non ha funzionato così bene, dato che questa è la migliore bugia che è riuscita a produrre.)  
   
  
“Oh, wow! Non sapevo che Nessuno fosse in grado di scrivere messaggi. Né che avesse il tuo numero!” La voce di Kara trasuda sarcasmo da ogni parola. Se non fosse a sue spese, Alex ne sarebbe probabilmente fiera. (Che cavolo, ne è fiera, anche se diretto contro di lei.)  
   
  
“Oh sì, sì. Gliel’ho dato dopo che sono tornata indietro nel tempo e l’ho aiutato a uscire vivo da quella caverna e da quell’alieno con un occhio solo. Sai, gli ho consigliato di farlo ubriacare, e gli ho anche dato una mano a stappare quelle botti enormi.. E dopo gli ho dato il mio numero, se mai avesse avuto di nuovo bisogno di una mano..”  
   
  
“Ma dai, veramente? Dovrebbero parlare di te nei libri di storia. O quantomeno fare qualche riferimento al tuo aiuto nelle sue memorie ufficiali.”  
   
  
“Beh, sai com’é. A Nessuno piace prendersi i propri meriti e ignorare il contributo degli altri. Il che è un comportamento da maleducati, ma ahimè molto diffuso.”  
   
  
Alex lo dice guardando Kara dritta negli occhi, il tono della voce sicuro e deciso, ma sì - mentalmente si sta chiedendo per quanto tempo Kara abbia intenzione di portare avanti questa conversazione farsa, perché Winn e James hanno smesso di parlare tra di loro e le stanno guardando in modo strano (d’altronde, parlare a voce alta di argomenti simili normalmente ha questo effetto), e le sue conoscenze in materia omerica sono vergognosamente limitate e onestamente insufficienti per sopportare più di un altro paio di botta e risposta. È da qualche anno che non apre una copia dell’Odissea, se deve essere onesta.  
   
  
“Oh sì, molto maleducato da parte sua. Anche se la cosa che mi sorprende di più è il fatto che  tra un viaggio negli Inferi e un incontro con le sirene Nessuno sia riuscito a trovare il tempo di scriverti..”  
   
  
(Winn e James le stanno guardando in modo _decisamente_ strano ora. Alex deve fissare Winn negli per quasi dieci secondi prima che lui devi lo sguardo e ammetta la sua sconfitta sussurrando a James che “No, no, no. Non voglio saperne niente. Ci tengo alla mia vita.”)  
   
  
“Eh sì, Nessuno è un fan di mantenere i contatti con i vecchi amici..”  
   
  
“Ne sono sicura.” E il modo in cui Kara pronuncia quelle parole - una ad una, lentamente, il capo leggermente inclinato e un sorrisetto sulle labbra - Alex è sicura che stia preparando gli artigli per colpire. “Anche se, dato quello che i miei occhi hanno letto, non posso che chiedermi fino a che punto tu e _questa_ Nessuno siate solo vecchie _amiche_..” Alex è pronta a ucciderla. Davvero. Non sa come, non sa con quali armi, ma se aggiunge un’altra parola giura che la -  
   
  
“Insomma, i miei occhi non hanno letto tutto, ma sono piuttosto sicura che ci fosse la parola ‘appuntamento’ verso la fine di quel messaggio.. Non penso che Penelope sarà felice di saperlo..”  
   
  
(E ok - Alex non la vuole veramente uccidere. È un’adulta responsabile ed è più che capace di rispondere in modo adeguato ad ogni situazione la veda protagonista. Quindi non ha alcuna intenzione di chiudersi in un laboratorio e partire per una tangente lex-luthoriana solo perché Supergirl ha detto qualche parola di troppo sulla sua appena esistente vita amorosa. In più, considerando il genere di messaggi che lei ed Helena si sono scambiate per tutto il pomeriggio, è non poco sollevata che Kara abbia letto solo la parola ‘appuntamento’. Non osa immaginare quante altre parole meno appropriate per gli occhi di una sorella fossero presenti su quelle poche righe.)  
  
  
(Quindi non la vuole veramente uccidere - né vuole attivamente e positivamente mentirle, non ora che si trova in una situazione in cui una semplice bugia non sarebbe in grado di evitarle tre ore di interrogatorio, due chiamate di sua madre, cinque abbracci stritolatori di Kara e infinite battute da parte di Winn. E onestamente le vuole un bene dell’anima, e non osa immaginare che cosa farebbe senza di lei, e Kara si merita di meglio che _questo_ , e forse le sta venendo un po’ di ansia per l’appuntamento, e Winn e James stanno palesemente fingendo di non essere interessati alla sua risposta e Kara la sta guardando come se sapere che cosa sta succedendo nella sua vita sentimentale fosse la cosa più importante per lei e - e come diavolo fa a rimanere indifferente in una situazione simile? Come può non diventare un tantino emotiva? Che cavolo, odia avere dei sentimenti.)  
   
  
  
E così Alex cede.  
   
  
  
“Ok.”  
   
  
“Ok?” La incoraggia Kara, un sorriso sincero sul volto.  
   
  
“Ho un appuntamento.” (A difesa della sua reputazione, Alex lo sussurra appena. Purtroppo Kara ha un super-udito non indifferente.)  
   
  
“Ok.” (E Kara dovrebbe veramente iniziare ad adottare questa tecnica durante le sue (future) inchieste giornalistiche - un’atmosfera di estremo disagio e un prolungato silenzio stimolano la loquacità come poche forme di minaccia riescono a fare.)  
   
  
“Ehm, stasera. Ce l’ho stasera, l’appuntamento. Tra un’ora e trentacinque minuti,” aggiunge controllando l’orologio al polso.  
   
  
  
Questo sì che suscita una reazione da parte di Kara.  
   
  
  
“Stasera? Tra un’ora e mezza?”  
   
  
“Tra un’ora e trentacinque minuti.”  
   
  
“E che cosa ci fai ancora qua?”  
   
  
“E-”  
   
  
La risposta (che sarebbe sicuramente stata intelligente, e lineare, e concisa) le muore in gola.  
   
  
  
Questa è una buona domanda. Un’ottica domanda a cui non aveva pensato prima.  
   
  
Che diavolo ci sta facendo lì? Perché non è già a casa, a prepararsi per uscire, a tirare fuori dall’armadio ogni vestito decente che ci ha mai messo dentro e a valutare ogni abbinamento possibile con ognuna delle scarpe che ha nella scarpiera? Perché non è già nella doccia, a lavarsi i capelli con quello shampoo alla mora specifico per il suo colore che le ha regalato Kara la settimana scorsa e che dovrebbe permetterle di indossare il casco senza rischiare che i suoi capelli si trasformino in un cespuglio? Perché non è attaccata al PC, nel disperato tentativo di trovare e memorizzare semplici consigli per mantenere attiva la conversazione durante un primo appuntamento? O su quel maledetto posto che si chiama Tumblr, per capire che cosa si deve aspettare da un primo appuntamento con una ragazza lesbica che conosce a malapena? Oh dio, non ha esperienza nel settore - e lei odia essere impreparata. Che cosa si deve aspettare? Che per la fine della serata arrivino al punto di tenersi per mano - o che Helena le proponga di adottare un gatto insieme dopo due drink?  
   
  
  
“Alex, forse dovresti andare a casa. Prendere qualche respiro profondo, e poi andare a casa.”  
   
  
“Sì. Penso-penso proprio che farò così.”  
   
  
  
Kara le sorride - e come molte altre volte prima di quella sera, il suo sorriso ha un immediato effetto rasserenante. In più, l’inaspettata tranquillità di Kara di fronte all’intera situazione (beh, fatta esclusione per il suo sfogo iniziale) sta iniziando a diffondersi anche su di lei. Uno, due, tre respiri - ed Alex è pronta a lasciarsi alle spalle le incertezze e le paure dell’ultima mezz’ora. Winn sa che ha conosciuto una ragazza, e allora? La prenderà per i fondelli una volta - e Alex lo minaccerà con la sua faccia seria finché lui non crollerà e giurerà di non aprire più bocca sull’argomento. E James proverà a congratularsi con lei - ma lei lo interromperà prima che lui possa _davvero_ iniziare.  
   
  
  
Perché lei è Alex Danvers, per la miseria - e non c’è paura che tenga quando si tratta di fare ciò che vuole veramente fare.  
   
  
E al momento vuole _veramente_ andare a quell’appuntamento.  
   
  
  
“Allora vado a casa..Ti racconterò tutto domani, ok?”  
   
  
“Promesso?”  
   
  
“Promesso.”  
   
  
E con un ultimo saluto ai due idioti (non c’è altro nome appropriato per loro) e un sorriso a Kara, Alex esce dall’appartamento.  
   
   
  
  
**Helena** \- 19.23  
  
Forse mi sono spinta troppo in là con questo mio ultimo messaggio, ti prego di scusarmi. Il mio commento è stato inopportuno.. Mi auguro che questo non abbia compromesso la tua decisione di accettare la mia richiesta di un appuntamento..  
   
  
  
**AxD** \- 19.46  
  
Alle 21 al Quoters, ci sarò :)  
   
  
  
(Non commenta in nessun modo il resto del messaggio di Helena. Perché per quanto di norma apprezzi ricevere ogni sorta di scuse - non ha alcuna intenzione di rischiare di ricordare le circostanze specifiche che hanno portato Helena a formulare _queste_ scuse. Ha di meglio da fare. Tipo provare tutte le diciassette diverse camicie che ha nell’armadio.)  
   
  
  



	2. martedì, mercoledì, giovedì

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la prima parte di un unico capitolo (diventato troppo lungo per rimanere tale) incentrato sui primi contatti tra Alex ed Helena. Ho pensato di dividerlo a metà per agevolare la lettura - la seconda parte è già scritta, non tarderà molto ad essere pubblicata. Come sempre, spero che vi piaccia.

  
  
Giorno Uno, Martedì  
   
  
  
Il primo messaggio le arriva cinque minuti dopo avere scaricato l’applicazione e avere creato il suo profilo. Alex impiega altrettanti minuti a trovare il coraggio di sbloccare il telefono, entrare sull’app e leggerlo. È sul punto di gettare la spugna, ammettere che tutto questo semplicemente non fa per lei, seppellire questa sua scellerata decisione e le sue più che indesiderate conseguenze sotto una bella (mezza) bottiglia di scotch e una notte di sonno profondo - ma il telefono si illumina una seconda volta, con un nuovo messaggio da parte di -  
   
  
 _Superlesbihonic_?  
   
  
Oh dio, vuole morire.  
   
  
Getta il telefono dall’altra parte del divano e afferra la bottiglia.  
   
  
   
Due ore più tardi, quando l’alcool ha fatto effetto e le sue palpebre stanno iniziando a chiudersi e la sua immaginazione a vagare libera, trova il coraggio di riprendere in mano il telefono e leggere i messaggi che ha ricevuto nelle due ore e cinque minuti che ha passato quale membro (inattivo) di quell’applicazione.  
   
  
(E perché l’ha scaricata? È sicura che debba esserci una ragione, che l’idea di crearsi un account su un’app di dating online – su MeetHer, adirittura, un’app di dating online specializzata in donne che cercano altre donne - debba essere venuta da qualche parte. È quasi del tutto certa che Sara Lance e la notte che ha dimenticato di aver trascorso insieme a lei abbiano giocato un ruolo importante nella sua decisione, perché Kara ha ragione, per quanto non ami ammetterlo - non in sua presenza, mai in sua presenza. Ecco, riflette facendosi luce tra le nubi dell’alcool che ha ingerito, l’ha scaricata perché è una donna single, perché ha chiuso una relazione che non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte nonostante il profondo amore che lei e Maggie provavano l’una per l’altra, e perché ha ogni diritto di rifarsi una vita. E di incontrare nuove persone. E di divertirsi. Quindi, sì - è per questa ragione che quando questa mattina ha preso in mano l’ultimo numero del CatCo Magazine e ha trovato un articolo su “I 10 migliori siti per incontrare gente on-line” (pp. 15-18; a cura di Samantha Grooves), invece di storcere il naso e passare oltre, ha aperto il giornale. E ha letto l’articolo. E dopo otto ore di irrequieta riflessione e infiniti ripensamenti, ha scaricato una delle quattro applicazioni consigliate che si specializzano nella ricerca di partner dello stesso sesso.)  
   
  
Decisione di cui si è immediatamente pentita, riflette. E di cui continua a pentirsi in misura sempre maggiore, messaggio dopo messaggio.  
   
  
 **TooHotforyou** \- 20.53  
  
Ciao bellissima  
   
  
 **Superlesbihonic** \- 20.58  
  
Sei figa  
   
  
 **Lexalives** \- 20.59  
  
Ciao  
   
  
 **Clare123** \- 21.10  
  
Ciao bella mi chiamo Clare ho visto che sei della zona est di National City io e il mio fidanzato stiamo cercando una ragazza per una cosa a tre che ne dici ti va  
   
  
 **Clare123** \- 21.11  
  
Ciao ti andrebbe una cosa a tre rispondi x fvr  
   
  
 **Culotette** \- 21.18  
  
Mandami una tua foto di te ke ne dici?  
   
  
 **Piper83** \- 21.23  
  
Cm stai?  
   
  
 **Supergirlownsmyheart** \- 21.25  
  
Ciao mi piacerebbe molto conoscerti per un’amicizia e poi magari chissà  
   
  
   
Oh dio, che cosa ha fatto. Davvero, che cosa ha fatto?  
   
  
  
Altri 13 messaggi la attendono, ma ha intravisto le foto del profilo di metà degli account che le hanno scritto e almeno tre sono fotografie di Supergirl e non può continuare, ok? Non può. Ha raggiunto la sua soglia massima di tolleranza per il disgusto che è disposta a provare, e non ha alcuna intenzione di superarla quando il fine non giustifica i mezzi.  
Invece di continuare a leggere, va in bagno a lavarsi i denti e prepararsi per la notte, e poi scrive a Kara, perché lei è una scienziata prima di ogni altra cosa e Aristotele l’ha sempre detto che la curiosità è ciò che spinge l’uomo alla conoscenza.  
   
  
 **Alex D. -** Kara, com’è che Supergirl piace così tanto alle lesbiche??  
   
   
 

* * *

  
  
  
Giorno Due, Mercoledì  
   
  
  
A detta di un messaggio di sua sorella, che le arriva il mattino seguente, le lesbiche amano Supergirl “Perché è una donna no? Non sarebbero attratte da lei se fosse un uomo. E poi hai visto che muscoli ha?” Il che è insoddisfacente da numerosi punti di vista ( _perché è una donna_ , davvero? Questa è la migliore spiegazione che Kara può offrirle? E poi, chi è che parla di se stesso in terza persona?), e in nessun modo collegato né con l’applicazione che Alex ancora non ha cancellato, nonostante non sia più stata aperta dalla sera precedente, né con i quindici messaggi che il centro notifiche del suo telefono la avverte la attendono quando la aprirà. ( _Se_ la aprirà - Alex non vuole dare nulla per scontato.)  
   
  
Quando Kara la chiama e le chiede la ragione di questa sua improvvisa domanda, Alex tergiversa iniziando a parlare delle tre giornate di sole che sono previste per il weekend. Il diversivo funziona a meraviglia. Alex stessa si dimentica del motivo per cui una simile curiosità è sorta spontanea nella sua testa.  
   
  
E poi una banda di criminali da quattro soldi si impossessa di un’arma di origine aliena e inizia a svaligiare banche nell’East Side di National City e Alex è chiamata al rapporto e il suo telefono personale (e i messaggi imbarazzanti che esso contiene) rimane nello spogliatoio del DEO per il resto della giornata.  
   
  
E alle 18, quando finalmente Alex è pronta a togliersi l’uniforme da agente e indossare quella da lesbica (perché Maggie le ha fatto guardare ‘The L Word’ e una manciata di film lesbici cult, quindi è ben consapevole di quello che fa quando opta per una camicia a quadretti e un giubbotto di pelle), J’onn la informa che un tentativo di spionaggio industriale ai danni di Lena Luthor e della LCorp è appena stato captato dai server del DEO - il che significa che tecnologie informatiche aliene sono state utilizzate - e “Abbiamo la posizione dell’hacker, agente Danvers. Ho chiamato a rapporto una squadra, ci muoviamo tra 10 minuti,” e tutto ciò di diverso dalla missione viene relegato in un angolo momentaneamente inaccessibile della sua mente.  
   
  
(La missione viene portata a termine con successo, e senza particolari problemi. Il DEO blocca e disarma l’hacker e sequestra la tecnologia aliena su cui lui aveva messo le mani, dopo che la sezione speciale della NCPD ha raccolto le prove e arrestato ufficialmente l’uomo. Alex e la sua squadra si allontanano dall’area proprio mentre il detective della NCPD a capo del caso chiama Lena Luthor per informarla dell’arresto e del fatto che l’hacker è stato fermato prima che potesse mettere le mani su informazioni rilevanti e rivenderle al miglior offerente.)  
   
  
  
Quindi sono le 22 quando Alex apre la porta del suo appartamento, un’imbarazzante quantità di cibo cinese in mano e ogni fibra del suo corpo che la supplica di concedersi almeno otto ore di sonno per una notte.  
E forse è il profumo dei ravioli al vapore, o dell’incenso che Kara ha acceso quando quel pomeriggio è passata nell’appartamento per restituirle quel maglione che le aveva imprestato mesi fa, o forse è il senso di tranquillità e serenità che il film che ha trovato in tv le trasmette - o forse, ancora, sono le parole che J’onn le ha rivolto prima di uscire quella sera (“Andrà tutto bene, Alex. Tutto andrà bene”). O magari è la semplice constatazione che le cose non possono andare peggio di così - e che se anche questa eventualità fosse possibile e per qualche congiura del destino si concretizzasse, sarebbe in grado di cancellare le prove in meno di due minuti. E prima che Kara o, peggio ancora, Winn vengano a conoscenza del fatto.  
   
  
Se dovesse pentirsi della sua decisione, le basterebbero il suo telefono, due minuti del suo tempo e il totale controllo di ciò che dice in presenza dei suoi amici - e nessuno saprebbe nulla. E nessuno nemmeno saprebbe della possibilità di sapere qualcosa. Perfetto. Perf-  
   
  
(Il telefono si illumina con una nuova notifica, ma nonostante il monologo di incoraggiamento e l’auto-lavaggio del cervello, Alex impiega dieci minuti prima di trovare il coraggio di aprire l’applicazione e leggere il messaggio.)  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 22.23  
   
A costo di risultare banale (chi sa quante altre prima di me hanno commentato questa tua scelta), devo farti i miei complimenti per l’icona che hai scelto come profilo. Tra tutti gli elementi chimici a disposizione, hai optato per GAllio e Yttrio - mmh, mi chiedo il perché di questa tua decisione.... ;)  
   
  
(E poi impiega cinque minuti a riprendersi dal messaggio. Perché - wow, questo è il flirtare a cui è interessata, quello che le fa venire voglia di ridere e di nascondere la risata mettendo le mani davanti alla bocca, quello che la fa cambiare posizione sul divano, da coricata a seduta con i piedi fermi a terra, quello che la spinge ad alzarsi e a fare due passi per l’appartamento per nessuna ragione oltre al fatto che una donna le ha appena scritto commentando la fotografia che ha scelto per il suo account e lei è una lesbica senza autocontrollo, senza particolari abilità sociali e con una esperienza del campo dell’arte del flirtare che è pari a zero.  
Questo spiega perché - quando dopo altri cinque minuti riesce a configurare una risposta che sia quanto meno grammaticalmente e logicamente corretta e parzialmente accettabile - il messaggio che le sue dita spontaneamente inviano è ben lontano dall’essere un esempio paradigmatico del genere di messaggio seducente che Alex è assolutamente certa di essere in grado di produrre (nella sua testa, in condizioni di totale assenza di stress e con la giusta quantità di alcool nel sangue).  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 22.47  
   
In realtà sei la prima a farmi i complimenti per l’icona.. Quindi i tuoi complimenti sono calorosamente accettati, non solo perché sono i primi ma anche perché ho impiegato mezz’ora a pensare a una fotografia del profilo che fosse originale e divertente.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 22.48  
   
Poi mi è venuta in mente quest’idea degli elementi, perché ho studiato chimica in passato e ho letto parecchi articoli su possibili alternative alla classica tavola periodica mendeleeviana.. Ma ero un po’ arrugginita, quindi ho impiegato almeno cinque minuti a cercare di ricordarmi tutta la tavola per capire se ci fossero due o tre elementi i cui simboli componessero la parola GAY  
   
   
E poi, perché è un’idiota che invece di fare di tutto per sollevarsi prende in mano la pala e si scava una fossa _ancora_ più profonda, il suo cervello decide che comporre un altro messaggio è la migliore strategia possibile e le sue mani cooperano e il risultato è ancora più imbarazzante dei due messaggi precedenti.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 22.52  
   
Avrei optato per Einsteinio, Bismuto, e Calcio, ma purtroppo nessuno ha ancora scoperto un elemento e deciso di dargli simbolo L. Peccato :(  
   
  
(Con tanto di faccia triste composta con punti e parentesi, perché a quanto pare Alex è tornata ai tempi del liceo e delle sue conversazioni telefoniche con Vicky.)  
   
  
Cinque minuti più tardi nessuno dei suoi messaggi ha visto una risposta (e insomma, Alex non può nemmeno prendersela - probabilmente quella Helena stava solo cercando di attaccare bottone con una battuta divertente, non di intavolare una discussione sull’evoluzione della chimica dai tempi di Mendeleev ai giorni nostri. E prevedeva di trovarsi di fronte una donna adulta, non un’inetta socialmente incompetente la cui unica esperienza romantica degna di questo nome ha portato ad una rottura pochi mesi dopo una proposta di matrimonio).  
   
  
E Alex potrà anche essere un’agente di una delle organizzazioni governative più segrete, potrà anche conoscere Supergirl, potrà anche aver parlato con la presidente in persona in due (due!) diverse occasioni (e sì, aver disubbidito ad un suo ordine in una di queste), ma a quanto pare perde ogni briciola di buon senso e di autocontrollo quando si tratta di questioni di donne - perché invece di mettere in carica il telefono e dirigersi verso il letto (o, se proprio volesse continuare questa avventura fin’ora poco soddisfacente nella terra del dating online, invece di aprire uno dei 23 messaggi che la attendono nella sezione ‘Posta in arrivo’ del suo account), si rende ridicola una quarta volta, riaprendo una conversazione che per ora assomiglia fin troppo ad un monologo.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 22.57  
   
Perché l’einsteinio ha simbolo Es, il bismuto Bi, e il calcio Ca.. Quindi se ci fosse stato un elemento con simbolo L sarei riuscita a scrivere la parola LESBICA..  
   
  
  
Si pente della sua azione approssimativamente un nanosecondo dopo aver toccato l’icona di invio, quando la tastiera touch dello schermo scompare e tutto ciò che rimane su uno sfondo beige (non sa bene perché ha impostato quello come sfondo dell’app, se deve essere sincera. Odia il beige) sono quattro messaggi privi di risposta che testimoniano la gravità della sua situazione.  
   
  
Le basta uno sguardo, e l’assurdità di tutta la faccenda è come un macigno. È una donna di quasi trent’anni, per la miseria, non una scolaretta delle superiori alle prime armi. E sta esplorando un’app di incontri, senza pretese e senza eccessive speranze, non sta parlando per la prima volta alla sua compagna di classe per cui ha una cotta di proporzioni bibliche.  
   
  
Non doveva far altro che aprire l’app, perderci qualche minuto dopo aver mangiato cena, guardare qualche profilo, leggere qualche messaggio - magari rispondere a qualche ragazza, scrivere qualcosa a qualcun’altra che le sembrasse potenzialmente interessante. Comportarsi come si comporta una qualunque altra persona che voglia fare conoscenze utilizzando questi strumenti. Nient’altro. E invece non ha guardato nessun profilo, ha ignorato gli altri messaggi che ha ricevuto (non ha intenzione di sentirsi troppo in colpa, da questo fronte, visto quello che ha letto il giorno prima), per fissarsi su un singolo messaggio di una singola utente che per quanto ne sa potrebbe non abitare nemmeno a National City, o peggio essere in cerca di un’aspirante partecipante ad una cosa a tre, o di un’amante (e davvero, per quanto improbabile ogni scenario potrebbe essere possibile, perché Alex si è persa a tal punto nella sua mente (alla ricerca di cosa, poi? Della risposta perfetta ad un ottimo messaggio di apertura? O forse solo nella rete intricata delle conversazioni che intrattiene con se stessa), che nemmeno per un attimo le è parso opportuno andare alla ricerca del profilo di questa Helena, anche solo per - chi sa - ricambiare il favore e complimentarsi sulla scelta della foto). Si è resa ridicola, e probabilmente ha dato l’impressione di essere un tantinello troppo insistente e disperata, e forse ha addirittura messo a disagio chiunque si celi dietro l’account di Helena. E se non fosse così stanca di tutto questo, così delusa di se stessa e disillusa e ansiosa di dimenticare questo ennesimo fallimento, probabilmente scriverebbe un ultimo messaggio di scuse, e cancellerebbe il suo profilo e con esso l’applicazione.  
   
  
  
Ma la stanchezza accumulata durante la giornata si sta facendo sentire, e il letto la sta chiamando. Quindi il profilo rimane, e rimane l’applicazione - ma il telefono viene messo in modalità silenziosa e presto dimenticato in favore di uno dei libri che ha sul comodino.  
   
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
Giorno Tre, Giovedì  
   
  
  
Mettere il telefono in silenzioso si rivela un’ottima idea, perché il giorno successivo Alex si sveglia a causa di colpi sulla porta del suo appartamento che non possono che essere causati dalla classica delicatezza di sua sorella. Che è venuta a farle visita - alle sette di mattina. Con ciambelle e caffè. Quindi gli avvenimenti della sera precedente sono immersi nella foschia che è la sua mente almeno fino alle 7.30, quando il caffè inizia a fare effetto e finalmente il suo corpo trova la forza, se non la voglia, di alzarsi dal divano con una ciambella in mano e trascinarsi in camera per prendere i vestiti per la giornata.  
   
  
“Non capisco perché ti ostini a vestirti così per andare al DEO,” commenta Kara con due croissant in mano (e da dove diavolo sono sbucati _quelli_?). “Fossi in te, andrei lì in pigiama. Tanto poi ti devi mettere l’uniforme, quindi perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe far caso a che cosa hai addosso prima? Davvero, mi sembra una grande idea per risparmiare tempo. Devi proporlo a J’onn.”  
   
  
Ovviamente. Le sembra sensato. “Oh sì, andare al lavoro in pigiama. Anche a me pare una grande idea, se mai volessi essere licenziata.”  
   
  
Kara sbuffa, prima di addentare mezzo croissant e mangiarselo in un solo boccone. “Pff, come se J’onn potesse mai pensare di licenziare te. Ora, se si trattasse di me avrei già qualche dubbio.”  
   
  
“Sai Kara,” le dice dirigendosi verso il bagno con i vestiti in mano, una risata maligna già presente in volto. “Per essere licenziata devi prima avere il lavoro!”  
   
  
“Ottima imitazione di Cuzco, Alex, complimenti. Per la voce, e per il cuore di ghiaccio.” E Kara lo dice portandosi le mani al cuore, in una ridicola imitazione di una persona sul punto di morire di dolore, e Alex chiude la porta del bagno dietro di sé con quell’immagine davanti agli occhi e la risata di Kara nelle orecchie.  
   
  
  
Kara è ancora nella sua cucina quando lei ci ritorna dieci minuti dopo, capelli ancora in parte bagnati e vestiti che non sono il pigiama addosso. Alex non può fare a meno di stringersi un attimo a lei e darle un bacio sui capelli.  
   
  
“Se il DEO mai provasse a licenziarti, Cat Grant tirerebbe i suoi fili da burattinaio politico e il DEO perderebbe fondi e copertura federale in meno di cinque minuti. Dopo di che perderebbe me, e J’onn, e Winn e almeno metà degli altri agenti, a cui tu hai salvato la vita più volte di quanto ci piaccia ricordare. La presidente approfitterebbe della prima occasione ufficiale per condannare l’operato dell’agenzia, e Lena Luthor commissionerebbe un articolo di denuncia da pubblicare in prima pagina. E James sarebbe più che contento di testimoniare l’avvenimento con qualche foto da premio Pulitzer. Solo così, per ricordarti come sei messa. Per non parlare poi di quello che farebbe Eliza,” aggiunge Alex seriamente, e poi ridendo, e le spalle di Kara si fanno più rilassate, i suoi occhi più brillanti, il suo sorriso più sincero.  
   
  
“E magari sarebbe Kara Danvers a scrivere quell’articolo della CatCo!”  
   
  
“Giusto!” Risponde subito Alex. “Come ho fatto a dimenticarmi di Kara Danvers! È la mia persona preferita!”  
   
  
Karala fissa con quel luccichio negli occhi che generalmente significa guai. E infatti. “Oh, ma non era la persona più antipatica del mondo? Non è così che molto educatamente mi hai definita domenica sera, quando continuavo a parlare con James mentre tu e Winn cercavate di non piangere guardando -”  
   
  
“Avevi promesso di non parlarne.” La interrompe Alex. Subito, prima che possa proseguire. “Avevi letteralmente promesso di non nominare più l’accaduto -”  
   
  
“In presenza di altre persone, se ci siamo solo tu ed io posso farlo!”  
   
  
E che stupida difesa è mai questa? “No! Non è così che funziona!”  
   
  
  
Il battibecco (così lo definisce Kara, ma etichettarlo in un modo simile è estremamente riduttivo e potenzialmente fuorviante - nella misura in cui induce l’ascoltatore a ritenere che a) si tratti di una discussione incentrata su argomenti di scarsa importanza - il che è assolutamente falso; b) le due posizioni dibattute abbiano la stessa importanza e siano supportate dallo stesso ammontare di evidenze - il che è di quanto più lontano da verità possa esserci, dal momento che Kara le aveva letteralmente promesso che non avrebbe più fatto parola dell’accaduto) prosegue fino a che non sono le 8.53 e Kara si ricorda che forse è il caso che indossi il mantello ed esca dalla finestra se vuole arrivare per tempo a lavoro.  
   
  
“Lena è molto più attenta di Cat, almeno per quanto riguarda queste cose. È vero che Lena non è in ufficio alla CatCo tutti i giorni, ma comunque ora ho il badge da passare prima di entrare, e il lettore è all’atrio, quindi anche se so che lei non c’è devo registrare che sono arrivata e perdo sempre un po’ di tempo tra una cosa e l’altra. Vuoi un passaggio al DEO?”  
   
  
“Non ce n’è bisogno.. Inizio alle 11 oggi,” le risponde Alex con un sorrisetto esagerato sul volto. “E benvenuta nel mondo del lavoro, sorellina, dove la gente ha orari da rispettare, capi che controllano che questi orari vengano rispettati, e utili strumenti di identificazione e registrazione come cartellini e badge. Sai, a volte mi chiedo come abbia fatto Cat a non rendersi conto di quanto spesso ti allontanavi dal lavoro.” Ma lo dice scherzando - perché sa benissimo che Cat Grant ha saputo dell’identità segreta di Kara per anni, che ha avuto infinite possibilità di rivelare al mondo il segreto della sua assistente personale prima, della reporter che lavora per la sua compagnia poi - eppure non l’ha fatto. E Alex gliene sarà per sempre grata. “Per non parlare poi di tutti i tuoi colleghi. Insomma, al tuo piano lavorano almeno 25 persone, senza contare gli addetti alle pulizie, i tecnici informatici, i vari visitatori..”  
   
  
E onestamente, le probabilità che qualcosa come l’intero staff della CatCo sia al corrente del segreto di Kara e stia semplicemente fingendo di non notare i vestiti abbandonati in ogni angolo dell’edificio, il buco nel tetto in corrispondenza dell’ascensore in cui Kara è entrata, e fingendo di trovare plausibili le assurde scuse che sua sorella inventa per giustificare la sua assenza dal lavoro, o l’esigenza di uscire dall’ufficio alle ore più imbrobabili, sono molto, _molto_ alte. Sì, forse questa è l’occasione giusta per fare qualche controllo più accurato, e far firmare qualche modulo di non divulgazione. Ma non è il caso di pensarci ora, perché Kara sta parlando e la sta salutando con una gamba che penzola fuori dalla finestra e preferirebbe evitare che qualcuno dei condomini del palazzo di fronte fotografasse Supergirl mentre lascia il suo appartamento.  
   
  
“- allora rimaniamo d’accordo per sabato sera? Noi due, Winn e James, e nessun film che faccia piangere?”  
   
  
Alex è tentata di buttarla giù dalla finestra, ma è questione di un attimo, e con un “Ciao, a dopo” Supergirl è sparita.  
   
  
Alex le urla dietro, “Rispetta i limiti di velocità!”, perché che sorella maggiore sarebbe se non lo facesse?  
   
  
Ed è quella serenità che la pervade ogni volta che trascorre del tempo con Kara (in situazioni non potenzialmente pericolose, perché è tutt’altro che pervasa di serenità quando Kara è là fuori che rischia la vita), la tranquillità di avere sua sorella al suo fianco, sempre. E magari è lo strato di polvere che si è accumulato su ogni superficie del suo appartamento, e che Alex ha indicato come il suo nemico numero uno per la mattinata. E forse è anche il letto, che richiede un cambio di lenzuola, il suo armadio, che supplica per un cambio di stagione, il bagno, che necessita di una messa in ordine. E forse - forse, se è onesta con se stessa - è quella determinazione che rischia di sconfinare nella testardaggine, che la spinge a fare di tutto per evitare di prendere in mano il telefono, di _pensare_ a quello che potrebbe vedere dopo averlo sbloccato, di riflettere sulle sue reazioni emotive di fronte alla prospettiva di trovarvi un messaggio di una persona particolare - o di non trovarvi nulla.  
  
  
   
Così Alex fa quello che deve fare, e con quella testardaggine che la contraddistingue riesce ad evitare il comodino destro della sua camera fino alle 10.30.  
   
  
Alle 10.31, quando ogni distrazione disponibile è stata eliminata, Alex decide che è l’ora di finirla con questa stupidaggine - perché è una donna matura (è un’agente del DEO, per la miseria) e non ha bisogno di ignorare un maledettissimo telefono per evitare di provare una appena accennata, quasi insignificante sensazione di delusione nel caso in cui non dovesse esserle arrivato nessun messaggio - perché Alex è certa che non sarà delusione la sensazione che proverà in quella eventualità, bensì assoluto disinteresse perché non è in nessun modo interessata -  
   
  
Oh dio, c’è un messaggio.  
   
  
Non uno, tre. Ci sono tre messaggi, arrivati la sera precedente. Oh dio.  
   
   
 **Helena** \- 23.54  
   
Se fosse esistito un elemento con simbolo Le, avresti potuto aggiungere a quello zolfo S, boro B, iodio I, e calcio Ca. Ma forse la tua proposta, preceduta da un elemento con simbolo L, sarebbe comunque preferibile dato l’utilizzo che vuoi farne come immagine del profilo, perché ti permetterebbe di ottimizzare l’impatto visivo avendo solo quattro elementi; diversamente dalla mia soluzione che ne prevedrebbe cinque (i quattro che ho nominato, più questo ipotetico nuovo elemento Le) e dunque sarebbe graficamente più impegnativa. So che alcuni ricercatori alla Stanford stanno lavorando su due metalli di origine extra-terrestrie ritrovati su una navicella aliena in Canada, potrei cercare di fare qualche pressione perché ad almeno uno di questi venga dato un nome che cominci con L. (I metalli sono stati trovati grazie a fondi della Luthor Corp, ora LCorp, dopotutto. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile pensare ad un nome che inizi con quella lettera)  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 23.56  
   
Mi sono appena resa conto che il messaggio che ti ho inviato sembra soddisfare più i criteri della categoria “mail di lavoro” che quelli della classe “messaggi che scambi con una persona che hai appena conosciuto online, e che quindi forse non hai conosciuto affatto, in un contesto in cui è chiaro che entrambe state tentando di apparire divertenti e interessanti e intriganti al punto giusto, e la ragione non è certo che sperate di avere di fronte i vostri prossimi migliori amici”. Ti chiedo scusa se questa dose forse eccessiva di formalità può sembrarti fuori luogo, ho passato l’intera serata in ufficio per colpa di una indesiderata riunione di emergenza causata da beh - una ancor più indesiderata emergenza, e impiego sempre un po’ di tempo a perdere l’accento.  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 23.57  
   
E con questo ti auguro una buona notte, amante della chimica. Ti saluterei con una barzelletta, ma temo che non susciterei in te nessuna reazione ;)  
   
   
  
(Salta fuori, se mai qualche agente del DEO fosse interessato all’informazione, che inviare una barzelletta sulla chimica è uno dei cinque modi per far ridere Alex Danvers.)  
   
  
E Alex vorrebbe avere il tempo di riflettere, di elaborare una risposta che a) fosse coerente; b) coprisse tutti i punti toccati anche solo en passant dai messaggi di Helena (e cavolo, Alex dovrebbe fare una lista. Sì, una lista sulle note del telefono. Ottima idea) rimanendo in un limite accettabile di caratteri; c) fosse divertente e intrigante e mantenesse il tono generale dei messaggi della ragazza; d) contenesse qualche domanda così da aumentare le probabilità di una risposta - e che soddisfacesse probabilmente almeno cinque altre condizioni che al momento non le vengono in mente.  
   
  
E vorrebbe anche avere il tempo di riflettere sulla sua reazione, e sul fatto stesso che sta avendo una reazione. Che di istinto ha tirato un respiro di sollievo quando ha visto quei messaggi con quel nome, che ha sorriso quando ha letto i primi messaggi, e ha riso alla battuta nell’ultimo. Che ha pensato che forse è valsa la pena di scaricare quell’app - forse.  
   
  
Ma come sempre il lavoro chiama, e la sua mente è persa nell’immenso mare di possibilità di fronte al quale quei messaggi l’hanno posta. Potrebbe risponderle in mille modi - e ognuno di questi possibili messaggi potrebbe dare origine ad una catena causale le cui conseguenze non sono prevedibili - ed è come una morsa.  
   
  
Potrebbe rispondere in mille modi - e così Alex non risponde, e va al lavoro.  
   
  
  
(Sa che deve solo scegliere. Deve solo valutare la strategia da adottare - il messaggio che soddisfi il maggior numero di condizioni, che le garantisca il risultato più soddisfacente. Deve solo fermarsi un attimo e riflettere e calcolare.)  
   
  
Ma poco dopo l’una Vasquez le chiede di accompagnarla in mensa prima che il suo turno finisca, e Alex non ha nulla da fare per un’altra mezz’ora, e trascorrere del tempo con Vasquez non le dispiace affatto. E Vasquez approfitta della pausa per ritirare i suoi effetti personali, e sarebbe strano se Alex non facesse lo stesso - e Alex non vuole insospettire nessuno, perché non è pronta a rispondere a delle domande. Quindi Alex entra nello spogliatoio, sblocca l’armadietto e prende il telefono nella tasca del giubbotto. E mentre Vasquez si cambia, lei legge.  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 13.03  
   
Tre ore di riunione ieri sera, e nessuna soluzione.  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 13.03  
   
Nel caso in cui pensassi che quella di ieri sera era l’unica battuta che conoscevo ;)  
   
  
“Due minuti e ci sono, eh,” borbotta Vasquez - e al diavolo. Da qualche parte bisognerà pur iniziare. Dopotutto, la probabilità di pervenire ad un risultato soddisfacente utilizzando una qualsiasi delle risposte che le sono venute in mente in questo istante è ben più alta della probabilità di raggiungere quel risultato non scrivendo nulla.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 13.14  
   
A costo che tu possa pensare che ci sia un legame debole tra i tuoi messaggi e il mio, magari non è stata trovata alcuna soluzione perché ai tuoi colleghi mancano le basi.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 13.14  
   
Messaggio stile mail di lavoro + battuta sulla chimica, due al prezzo di uno.  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 13.15  
   
E oltretutto due battute sulla chimica in un solo messaggio? E io che pensavo di stupirti con un misero tasso di 1 battuta/ messaggio..  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 13.16  
   
Comunque hai perfettamente ragione sulla lettura che hai dato della mia situazione lavorativa: buona parte dei dipendenti della compagnia non sono parte della soluzione, bensì del precipitato. E raggiungono livelli di acidità impressionanti quando qualcuno glielo fa notare ;)  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 13.16  
   
Sono sicura che il tuo messaggio contenesse delle battute, ma tutto ciò che io ci leggo è una dichiarazione di guerra. Dovrò tirare fuori l’artiglieria pesante!  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 13.19  
   
Ti avverto: ho un documento piuttosto pesante sul mio desktop chiamato “battute divertenti sulla scienza per far colpo su belle ragazze”. 25 pagine di word di battute pressoché mai utilizzate, quindi scordati l’eventualità di una guerra lampo..  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 13.19  
   
Qualche necessario avvertimento: 1) Se non le hai mai utilizzate come puoi sapere che funzionerebbero? 2) Conosco almeno tre persone che sarebbero in grado di entrare nel tuo computer e cancellarti quel documento in meno di 2 minuti, quindi ti consiglio di dargli una lettura veloce finché puoi! 3) Ho studiato scienze naturali alla Stanford, quindi mi sono sfamata di noodles e battute sulla scienza per tre anni!  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 13.22  
   
Sappi che se dovessi alzare bandiera bianca, non sarebbe certo per le tue doti intimidatorie, ma solo perché Titano, _, TR Ossigeno, Vanadio, Ossigeno, _, Carbonio, Argon, Iodio, Sodio ;)  
   
   
  
Quando Vasquez esce dallo spogliatoio (decisamente più tardi di due minuti dopo, non che Alex possa lamentarsi in questa particolare occasione), Alex sta sorridendo come poche volte prima. (Per sua fortuna, Vasquez non fa commenti. Sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante per Alex spiegarle che sta sorridendo come un’idiota perché una ragazza che non ha mai visto prima le ha appena scritto che la trova carina. Usando i simboli degli elementi, per giunta.)  
   
  
(Vasquez non fa commenti nemmeno quando in mensa Alex inizia a recitare a bassa voce la tavola periodica - nomi, simboli e numeri atomici - per poi estrarre il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e scrivere un messaggio in tutta fretta. Alex era sicura che ci fosse una ragione per cui lei è la sua agente preferita al DEO.)  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 13.29  
   
Sei fortunata che 22_(TR)8+23+8_6+18+53+11_(AN)+6+2_53+8 ;)  
   
  
  
Helena le risponde mezz’ora dopo, quando Alex è ormai tornata nel laboratorio 3 ad analizzare due delle armi che hanno sequestrato il giorno precedente. Ma per una volta (e se fosse superstiziosa, penserebbe che si tratti di un segno del destino) nessuno minaccia National City - ed alle 19.45 Alex è di ritorno a casa, seduta sul divano con gli avanzi di cibo cinese in una mano e nell’altra il telefono che continua a illuminarsi a distanza di pochi minuti.  
   
  
  
(Alle 20.37 sta ridendo a crepapelle per una battuta di Jake Peralta. Alle 21.03 sta scrivendo a Helena qual è il suo nome, Alexandra. Alle 21.17 sta cercando disperatamente di riprendersi dallo shock che l’ha investita quando Helena le ha scritto di non avere mai guardato i Simpsons. Alle 21.25 sta pregando quel dio che pregava sempre Kara quando Cat Grant aveva una giornata storta, che faccia sì che Helena non si spaventi per quello che le ha appena scritto - perché si è resa conto del possibile doppio senso solo dopo aver inviato il messaggio. Alle 21.36 sta sgranando gli occhi e annuendo tra sé e sé e saltellando sul posto. Alle 21.45 si sta complimentando da sola per il proprio sangue freddo e le proprie doti conversazionali. Alle 21.59 sta ridendo a crepapelle per un’altra battuta di Jake Peralta. Alle 22.27 sta sbavando sul cuscino del divano, persa nel mondo dei sogni.)  
   
  
  
( **AxD** \- 21.25  
   
Non hai mai guardato nemmeno un episodio? Che ti posso dire (oltre a - vergognati)? Dovremo  fare qualcosa per risolvere la cosa..  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 21.36  
   
Se questa informazione può esserti utile, ho un account Netflix. E mi sono appena comprata una nuova TV da 86 pollici per il salotto ;)  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 21.45  
   
Divano comodo o non se ne fa niente...)  
   
   
 

* * *

* * *

  
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sostituendo ai vari elementi del messaggio di Lena i rispettivi simboli esce “Ti trovo carina”, mentre il messaggio di Alex dice “Ti trovo carina anche io” sostituendo questa volta ai vari numeri atomici i simboli degli elementi corrispondenti.


	3. venerdì, sabato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sono passati secoli ma sto ancora lavorando a questa storia – e prima o poi la finirò (yeei).

   
  
 

* * *

* * *

   
  
  
Giorno Quattro, Venerdì  
   
  
  
Il giorno seguente, grazie agli strani criteri utilizzati dal DEO per distribuire i turni e fissare gli orari del personale (Alex ricorda ancora il giorno in cui, durante una riunione degli agenti di livello 1 e 2, l’agente Robson ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere delucidazioni sull’argomento. Pam delle Risorse Umane l’ha zittito con uno sguardo che Alex non ha mai visto indirizzato a nessun altro e Robson non ha ricevuto nessun regalo per il Secret Santa organizzato dal DEO e non ha più tirato in ballo la questione) Alex ha l’intera mattina libera. Il che normalmente significherebbe, nell’ordine - spesa, bollette, pulizie, palestra, shopping online se assolutamente indispensabile, ore di straordinario non retribuito nei laboratori del DEO.  
   
  
Ed effettivamente la sua dispensa ha visto giorni migliori. E il suo armadio potrebbe ospitare un nuovo paio di jeans e una nuova camicia - magari una beige, questa volta. E al DEO c’è una sostanza extra-terrestre dall’aspetto e dall’odore disgustoso che aspetta solo il suo microscopio.  
   
  
E - cosa ben più importante ed assolutamente degna di essere sottolineata - questi sono i compiti a cui normalmente dedica la propria mattinata libera perché è una donna adulta ed altamente funzionale, e dedicare il proprio tempo libero a questo genere di attività è ciò che fa una donna a-  
   
  
(Ma chi sta cercando di prendere per il culo.)  
   
  
Ha l’intera mattinata libera, sì - e così dopo una colazione più abbondante del solito Alex inizia col pagare le bollette (ed è disposta ad ammettere che la sua scelta di utilizzare il termine “pagare” è leggermente eccessiva. Piuttosto si limita a controllare che la banca abbia pagato le sue bollette - 7 minuti e 27 secondi, e solo perché il sito della sua banca sembra essere stato progettato per testare la pazienza dei suoi utenti).  
   
  
Ma proprio dopo aver chiuso Firefox, le arriva un messaggio. E poi un altro.  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 8.37  
   
Certo, viene da chiedersi che cosa se ne fa una persona di un divano come il mio, o di una televisione come la mia, se poi per una ragione o per l’altra finisce per trascorrere sempre almeno 16 ore al giorno in ufficio - sommersa di riunioni al punto da non intravederne la fine nemmeno con un binocolo. In ufficio da poco più di un’ora, ma sono già arrivata al punto di iniziare a credere che non uscirò viva dalla giornata di oggi!  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 8.39  
   
Questo mio sfogo di prima mattina solo per informarti del fatto che temo che oggi non mi sarà possibile continuare la nostra chiacchierata. Me ne dispiaccio molto, credimi Alexandra, ma sono veramente sommersa dal lavoro. Ho preferito informarti direttamente, piuttosto che semplicemente non risponderti. Mi auguro di poterti risentire presto però...  
   
  
   
Ed Alex giura che era pronta a mettersi le scarpe, prendere la borsa della spesa ed uscire (lo giura! Aveva addirittura stilato la lista di articoli da comprare), ma insomma - quei due messaggi _semplicemente_ richiedono una risposta. E così Alex apre l’app di MeetHer - e risponde.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 8.42  
   
Riunioni in ufficio - non ti invidio per niente. In ogni caso, ti ringrazio per essere stata così premurosa nell’informarmi - spero che tu riesca a sopravvivere alla giornata di oggi allora, perché anche a me piacerebbe continuare la nostra chiacchierata. A presto..  
   
  
  
Non si aspetta altri messaggi da Helena, quindi non ha molto altro da fare sull’applicazione. Ma ormai l’app è aperta, e la curiosità è una brutta malattia a cui a volte nemmeno lei è immune, e forse è arrivata l’ora di leggere quei messaggi di altre utenti che continuano ad arrivarle e portare a zero le notifiche. (Odia vedere i numerini sull’icona delle app. Le fano venire l’ansia – e se c’è una cosa di cui la sua vita può fare tranquillamente a meno è proprio l’ansia.)  
   
  
Così Alex inizia a scrollare lungo la lista di messaggi ricevuti, aprendo e chiudendo messaggio dopo messaggio e ignorando le numerose variazione sugli stessi temi (tema 1 - ciao bella come stai; tema 2 - cerco sesso; tema 3 - riferimento a Supergirl. Non sa quale odia di più.). E dopo una decina di minuti i messaggi sono finiti (grazie a Dio. Il suo disgusto stava raggiungendo livelli mai sperimentati prima), ma con loro è finita anche la sua voglia di uscire e fare la spesa, sostituita da una nuova curiosità. Alex torna nella pagina principale del suo profilo, clicca su “Vicino a te” e aspetta che la pagina si carichi. Dopo pochi secondi lo schermo del suo telefono si riempie di immagini del profilo di tutte le utenti dell’app nelle sue vicinanze. E cavolo - ce ne sono parecchie. (Cosa che saprebbe da tempo, se solo avesse usato l’app in modo corretto già dal primo giorno.)  
   
  
Alex inizia a guardare qualcuno di quei profili, ci clicca sopra per leggere qualche informazione oltre al nome dell’utente, l’età e la sua posizione - ma non c’è nessun profilo che la convinca veramente. C’è Kate, studentessa ventiseienne della National City University - e Audrey, 29 anni e un hobby per le fotografie - e Cecily, 32 anni, appena trasferitasi da Opal City dopo una brutta rottura - ma nonostante ciascuna di loro abbia potenziale sulla carta, Alex non riesce a convincersi e a trovare la forza di scrivere loro nemmeno un “Ciao”, nemmeno un “Ti prego dimmi che almeno tu non hai una strana ossessione per Supergirl”.  
   
  
  
Dopo un altro po’ di profili la curiosità viene meno, e Alex è sul punto di chiudere l’app e decidersi una volta per tutte ad andare a fare la spesa, quando un pensiero a cui non ha prestato attenzione fino a quel momento prende possesso della sua mente.  
   
  
E oh Dio - come ha fatto a non pensarci prima?  
   
  
Come ha fatto a scriverle tutti quei messaggi, a raccontarle cose di lei, ad interessarsi a lei - senza che le venisse in mente di controllare? Ma come può essere stata così ingenua?  
   
  
Con un’ansia che la dice lunga su _quanto poco_ sia interessata all’esito della sua ricerca, Alex digita “Helena” sulla tabella di ricerca, ed aspetta che l’app le fornisca una risposta e riporti un po’ di silenzio nella sua mente angosciata.  
   
  
La prima cosa che i suoi occhi notano è il numero posto a fianco dell’unico profilo che è apparso. E -  
   
  
“Sì, sì, sì!” Alex quasi urla dalla gioia (e poi si ricompone perché per la miseria - ha ventott’anni, un po’ di contegno).  
   
  
7 km.  
   
  
Solo 7 km tra lei e Helena. Non ci può credere - davvero, parlerebbe di segno del destino e robe simili se solo 1) fare discorsi simili non fosse da sfigati e 2) non avesse il sospetto che quei 7 km che la separano da Helena possano non solo già essere noti ad Helena ma anche aver giocato un ruolo nella decisione di questa di contattarla qualche giorno prima (non vuole presumere che Helena sia stupida come lei nell’utilizzare questa app e non si sia premurata di controllare che, interessi a parte, condividessero almeno lo stesso codice postale).  
   
  
Il suo cervello sta ancora facendo le capriole quando i suoi occhi notano un secondo particolare. Un particolare non esattamente secondario.  
   
  
Perché la fotografia del profilo di Helena è il primo piano di una cascata di capelli corvini, mossi e lunghi al punto da coprire il volto di cui si intravede solo una guancia e parte del mento, poco più. Una mano sta arruffando i capelli - e nonostante non possa vedere altro, Alex si immagina delle labbra rosse, accese, arricciate in un sorriso sornione, e gli occhi verdi appena truccati, ammiccanti.  
   
  
(Non può fare a meno di pensare _Wow, cazzo_. _Come ha fatto una donna così ad interessarsi ad un profilo come il mio?_ )  
   
  
Clicca per aprire il profilo, per scoprire altro - ma solo una piccola parte di lei è delusa quando scopre che Helena non ha caricato nessuna altra sua fotografia, (non le servono altre immagini per capire che è interessata, in tutta onestà), ma solamente alcune foto di tazze di caffè d’asporto e di interni e ben due foto di alcuni grattacieli della città, entrambe scattate dall’alto, seppure con panorami diversi.  
   
  
Leggendo il resto del profilo, Alex non può fare a meno di sorridere, e di pensare che forse può iniziare a parlare di un segno del destino.  
   
   
  
Helena.  
  
26 anni.  
  
Nata a Metropolis, cresciuta tra l’Irlanda e il Massachusetts, neo-cittadina di National City.  
Ingegnere elettronico che si sta reinventando come donna d’affari.  
Alla ricerca di qualcosa che si collochi in una posizione intermedia tra l’avventura di una notte e la proposta di matrimonio.  
   
  
[Update 03.06.17 - C’è un motivo se ho creato un profilo su quest’app, e questo motivo non è partecipare ad un ménage à trois. Vi pregherei di smettere di propormene uno.]  
[Update 23.07.17 - Ho avuto il piacere di incontrare Supergirl: mi ha assicurata di non avere un profilo su MeetHer. A chiunque mi contatti usando una sua foto e giurandomi di essere lei, vorrei fare presente che possiedo i mezzi e le competenze informatiche per smascherarvi ed umiliarvi pubblicamente. Grazie per l’attenzione.]  
   
  
  
Altri dettagli forniti da Helena sono disponibili cliccando su sezioni apposite del suo profilo - ed è così che Alex incamera informazione dopo informazione.  
   
  
Come il fatto che Helena si è laureata in ingegneria elettronica al MIT, per poi specializzarsi in ingegneria informatica nella stessa università. (E Alex non è gelosa o nient’altro, ok? Ha studiato alla Stanford, dopotutto - ed è riuscita a laurearsi ed entrare in un dipartimento militare ignoto ai più, e tutto questo prima dei venticinque anni. Quindi il fatto che l’alma mater di Helena sia leggermente più in alto della sua nella lista delle migliori università americane non le crea alcun problema.)  
   
  
Come il fatto che Helena adora il té, e gli infusi, e ogni varietà di caffè. (Alex sospetta che potrebbe anche apprezzare quella disgustosa bevanda che Lena Luthor ha consigliato a sua sorella e che Kara ha lasciato a casa sua dopo averla comprata, kacrucha o kombucha o come cavolo si chiama. Gliene parlerà in uno dei prossimi messaggi.)  
   
  
O come il fatto che - a giudicare da una delle fotografie sul suo profilo, un salotto con al centro un divano color panna, due enormi scaffali ricoperti di libri e il più grande televisore che Alex abbia mai visto appeso alla parete di fronte - Helena è decisamente ben sistemata dal punto di vista finanziario. (Qualunque sia l’attività che le permette di godersi quello stile di vita. Forse è giunta l’ora che Alex riconsideri un cambio di carriera.)  
   
  
O come il fatto che Helena va a correre tutte le mattine - esattamente 45 minuti, con il sole o sotto la neve.  
   
  
  
È all’incirca a metà della lista “Su di me” (e Dio, Alex non vuole ripensare a quanto ha faticato _lei_ a compilare quella lista, e quante cavolate colossali ha inserito solo per fare numero) quando Alex lo sente. Si ferma, rifiutandosi di leggere altro, rifiutandosi di proseguire e scoprire nuove informazioni che - ora ne è certa - non faranno altro che peggiorare la situazione.  
   
  
Perché è lì, con lei - è stato lì con lei da quando ha ricevuto il messaggio di Helena, ed è solo cresciuto quando ha trovato il suo profilo e ha iniziato a scoprire tutti questi dettagli su una ragazza che non ha mai visto - è stato lì dall’inizio, ma ora lo può sentire. Lo può sentire scorrere nelle sue vene, lo può sentire nelle palpitazioni del suo cuore, nel respiro appena più accelerato, nelle gambe che invece di essere immobili si muovono su e giù, con un ritmo noto solo a loro. Lo può sentire nel movimento dei suoi occhi, che scorrono famelici su ogni parola, lungo ogni frase -  alla ricerca di nuove scoperte che li facciano muovere con una determinazione ancora maggiore - e osservano ogni immagine, incamerando e soppesando ogni particolare, ogni piccolo dettaglio - il colore delle pareti di quel salotto, le insegne e le pubblicità su quei grattacieli, i riflessi delle punte dei capelli.  
   
  
Lo può sentire ora, può percepirlo come se fosse qualcosa di realmente tangibile, qualcosa di più di un semplice sentimento a cui Alex non vuole pensare, a cui non vuole dare un nome (non vuole chiedersi come lo chiamerebbe, se desiderio o aspettativa o interesse o che altro).  
   
  
Lo sente, eccome - ma deve fermarsi, deve uscire da quel profilo e chiudere l’applicazione e riprendere in mano la sua vita e smettere di pensare a _quella cosa_ a cui non vuole dare un nome. Perché Alex non è mai stata brava con i sentimenti - e non le è mai piaciuto etichettare qualcosa prima di averlo studiato a fondo, prima di averlo fatto suo. E perché questo non è il momento - non quando ha la mattinata libera, non quando ha mille altri impegni cui dedicare la sua attenzione, non quando si tratta di una ragazza che ha conosciuto su una maledetta app di incontri e che non ha mai nemmeno incontrato di persona.  
   
  
Ci penserà - lo giura. Si siederà su questo stesso divano, con un bel bicchiere di scotch in mano e qualche serie tv di poco valore come sottofondo, e rifletterà su che cosa significa provare per la prima volta dopo Maggie del sano e genuino interesse per qualcuno. Un giorno di questi lo farà - si prenderà del tempo, e si comporterà come un adulto funzionale e darà un nome a questo strano ammasso di sensazioni che sta iniziando a provare.  
   
  
  
Ma oggi non è quel giorno - oggi c’è una dispensa da riempire e un nuovo paio di jeans da comprare e una sostanza extra-terrestre disgustosa pronta per essere analizzata e queste sono le cose che fa normalmente quando ha la mattinata libera, dopotutto.  
   
  
E se per una volta dovesse fare tutto questo non perché è un’adulta funzionale (cosa che comunque è, grazie tante), ma perché è alla disperata ricerca di impegnare il proprio cervello in un’attività qualsiasi - una purché sia - così che a questo sia categoricamente impossibile trovare il tempo di pensare a _quelle cose a cui si rifiuta di pensare_ \- beh, è pronta a sommergersi di lavoro e al diavolo le conseguenze e il giudizio della gente. (Ché poi, onestamente - quale gente? Alex non ha nessuna intenzione di informare nessuno dei suoi conoscenti della cosa. La sua vita è già abbastanza difficile senza le chiamate inquisitorie di sua madre e gli urletti di gioia - o di scherno - di Kara.)  
   
  
È con questa determinazione che Alex esce dall’app, e afferra la borsa per la spesa.  
   
  
  
   
Il suo proposito di _non pensare_ dura esattamente fino alle 19.37 (non male – se può dare un giudizio non propriamente disinteressato). Perché per quell’ora ha sfruttato ogni distrazione possibile le capitasse per le mani - dalla spesa alla ricerca in laboratorio agli esperimenti con una nuova arma ideata dall’agente Groves - e dopo un’ora trascorsa in palestra la sua mente inizia a giocarle brutti scherzi.  
   
  
Come presentarle come convincente e degno di essere esplorato il programma di ricerca per cui forse, _forse_ , dopo mesi passati a rimpiangere la fine di una relazione per cui ha dato tutto è giunta l’ora di iniziare ad andare avanti.  
   
  
O come convincerla ad accettare la teoria secondo cui questa Helena potrebbe essere una persona con cui non le dispiacerebbe trascorrere del tempo.  
   
  
O come fornirle prove a favore della tesi per cui la mossa migliore, data a) la sua attuale situazione e b) l’obiettivo che si è preposta (con a=Helena e Alex non in reciproca compagnia e b=Helena e Alex in reciproca compagnia - e Alex è _certa_ che il suo cervello le stia giocando qualche brutto scherzo perché quando mai lei ha deciso che _questo_ fosse l’obiettivo finale??), sia lasciare la palestra, raggiungere gli spogliatoi, prendere il telefono dallo zaino e scrivere un messaggio ad Helena.  
   
  
E le prove inventate dalla sua mente sono _veramente_ convincenti - perché questo è esattamente quello che Alex fa, nonostante manchi un’ora e mezza alla fine del suo turno e meno di dieci ore prima lei si fosse ripromessa di non pensare ad Helena e a quei sentimenti che sicuramente non sta iniziando a provare per lei.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 19.46  
   
Forse è giunta l’ora delle confessioni: oggi la curiosità mi ha dichiarato guerra, e ha vinto. Ho cercato il tuo profilo.. E devo dire che sono rimasta colpita da quello che ho trovato..  
   
  
  
Per sua fortuna (e a che livelli è arrivata, se considera q _uesto_ una fortuna?) Alex ha appena il tempo di pentirsi di ciò che ha fatto (con una quindicina di _Perché? Perché sono stata così stupida? Ma che mi è preso?_ assolutamente retorici, e una decina di tentativi di annullare l’invio del messaggio chiudendo e riaprendo l’app di MeetHer e un numero imprecisato di _Cazzo!_ ) prima che il suo telefono di servizio le notifichi una riunione di emergenza in Sala 2. A quanto pare qualche criminale alieno ha deciso che è l’ora di minacciare la città con una bomba artigianale. Alex non potrebbe essergli più grata.  
   
   
  
  
(Torna a casa pochi minuti prima di mezzanotte, con i capelli che ancora puzzano di fumo e una porzione di riso alla cantonese appena tiepida in mano. Il suo telefono è scarico, e ha un male piuttosto fastidioso alla gamba sinistra a causa di qualche brutta caduta di troppo ed è in piedi da troppe ore di fila e l’indomani mattina sarà probabilmente un inferno - con tutti i documenti relativi all’attacco e alla cattura dell’alieno da compilare, e la riunione con Lena Luthor alle 9.30 perché _ovviamente_ l’obiettivo finale dell’alieno erano i laboratori della L-Corp e _ovviamente_ Lena Luthor deve essere informata delle loro indagini in corso e interrogata circa i possibili moventi dell’attentatore e a quanto pare lei è l’unica agente in servizio il sabato mattina a cui J’onn ritenga opportuno affidare un simile incontro - e insomma, ha appena le energie per mangiare, attaccare il telefono al caricatore e mettersi a letto.  
   
  
Helena, il ridicolo messaggio che le ha inviato e quella massa informe di _cose_ a cui si rifiuta di pensare rimangono lì, nascosti in silenzio in qualche angolo remoto del suo cervello, almeno per qualche altra ora.)  
   
   
  
  
   
Giorno Cinque, Sabato  
   
   
  
 **Helena** \- 23.45  
   
Spero che tu sia stata positivamente colpita da quello che hai trovato sul mio profilo.. Devo ammettere che sono sorpresa - pensavo che lo avessi già cercato.. Io (dato che questo è il giorno delle confessioni) di certo ho già cercato il tuo ;)  
   
   
  
 **AxD** \- 7.03  
   
Molto positivamente colpita...  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.05  
   
Questa notizia mi rincuora non poco.. E per quanto vale, lo stesso può dirsi di me - in particolare ho apprezzato la parte relativa alla tua competitività e al tuo aver frequentato la Stanford (correggimi se sbaglio, ma ho il vago ricordo di cinque bandi per lo stanziamento di fondi dedicati alla realizzazione di progetti scientifici degli studenti vinti dal MIT proprio contro la Stanford.. E proprio negli anni in cui entrambe stavamo studiando...)  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 7.08  
   
Non ricordo nulla a proposito.  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 7.09  
   
Ma proprio nulla. Nein. Rien. Nothing at all.  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.10  
   
Ma che strano.. Non vorrei puntare il dito e parlare di memoria selettiva..  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 7.12  
   
Non so di che cosa tu stai parlando..  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.13  
   
Credo di aver toccato un nervo scoperto ;)  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 7.14  
   
Preferirei che tu avessi toccato qualcos’altro  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.14  
   
Alexandra....  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 7.15  
   
L’ho detto davvero? Ops  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.16  
   
Apprezzo la scarsa resistenza dei tuoi freni inibitori..  
   
  
   
 **AxD** \- 7.17  
   
Non per vantarmi, ma la mancanza di autocontrollo via sms è una delle mie migliori qualità  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.18  
   
Solo via sms?  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 7.18  
   
Forse potrebbe essere il caso di testare questo tuo autocontrollo in situazioni che non richiedano la presenza di un telefonino e di un paio di kilometri di distanza tra noi due.. E come ti dicevo qualche giorno fa, ho appena acquistato un divano la cui comodità ancora non ho avuto il piacere di valutare...  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 7.19  
   
Nel caso non fosse chiaro - per usare un’espressione che Google mi dice essere molto in voga in questo periodo, sto cercando di proporti una serata di “Netflix and chill”...  
  
  
   
 **AxD** \- 7.20  
   
Netflix and chill?? Almeno prima pagami da bere donna! ;)  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.21  
   
Mmm.. Quindi se la mia proposta definitiva prevedesse una data (stasera), un drink (o due o tre o quattro) da Quoters e poi “Netflix and chill”, accetteresti?  
  
  
   
 **AxD** \- 7.23  
   
Che posso dire, i tuoi gusti in fatto di locali, il tuo charme e la tua naturalezza nell’usare espressioni gergali mi hanno conquistata ;)  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 7.24  
   
Ti avverto: ho preso questa tua risposta per un sì ;)  
   
   
   
   
 **AxD -** 16.56  
   
E chi ti dice che effettivamente fosse un sì? :)  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 16.58  
   
Dopotutto, se analizzi il mio messaggio con attenzione, ho affermato di essere stata conquistata dal tuo charme e dal tuo utilizzo di espressioni così giovanili, ma non ho detto che tutto questo sarebbe stato sufficiente a convincermi ad accettare la tua proposta....  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 17.01  
   
Oh, quindi il tuo non era un sì? Questo significa forse che per trascorrere una serata al Quoters dovrò ripiegare su una delle altre 79 ragazze che sto sentendo su quest’app?  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 17.03  
   
79? Addirittura? È un numero così preciso.. Come hai fatto a trovarne così tante senza una foto di Supergirl come foto del profilo? ;)  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 17.04  
   
É stato estremamente difficile, lo confesso. E tuttavia ho perseverato - e i risultati sono arrivati: 79 donne tra le quali decidere con chi trascorrere la serata  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 17.06  
   
Apprezzo la tua dedizione alla causa  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 17.07  
   
La perseveranza è la migliore delle virtù ;)  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 17.35  
   
E se io dovessi, così, del tutto casualmente, trovarmi al quoters questa sera - in compagnia di quale di queste 79 ragazze ti troverei?  
  
  
   
 **Helena** \- 17.37  
  
Mmm, domanda interessante. Potrebbe essere Rachel (una brunetta tutta sale e pepe), oppure Quinn (una scrittrice appena trasferitasi da New York).. O forse Carol (una donna d’altri tempi, elegantissima, dai gusti squisitamente raffinati), o magari Diana (dovresti conoscerla Alexandra, è una vera dea, un’amazzone).. Scegliere sarà un’ardua impresa  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 17.41  
  
E se io dovessi arrivare lì nel locale, proprio mentre tu sei in compagnia di una di loro - di Diana, magari (ha l’aria di essere una persona estremamente interessante, dopotutto. Ed estremamente reale e non inventata traendo spunto da personaggi televisivi, a differenza delle altre - aggiungerei).. Che cosa faresti?  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 17.49  
   
Che cosa farei se tu dovessi entrare nel locale, mentre io sto sorseggiando whiskey seduta ad uno dei tavolini del Quoters con Diana di fronte a me? Oh, devo ammettere che poni sempre le domande più interessanti..  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 17.52  
   
Immagino che poserei il bicchiere di whiskey sul tavolo, per prima cosa. Sorriderei a Diana (sono una persona molto educata, per tua informazione), annuirei in modo che lei continui a parlare - e in un primo momento mi limiterei a guardarti.. Ti guarderei mentre entri nel locale, ti guarderei mentre ti siedi al balcone e ordini qualcosa da bere (tequila, magari? O scotch. Non so perché ma mi sai di una ragazza da scotch)..  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 17.54  
  
Scotch, decisamente. I miei giorni con la tequila sono finiti..  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.01  
  
Scotch, ottima scelta.. per continuare, ti osserverei mentre bevi il tuo scotch, mentre inizi a guardarti attorno. È presto, il locale non è ancora molto affollato..  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 18.04  
  
Immagino che non passerebbe molto tempo prima che io ti noti  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.09  
  
Un lasso di tempo sufficiente perché io sia ormai sola al tavolo  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.11  
  
Sì? E Diana?  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.13  
  
Prima ho mentito: se tu fossi entrata al Quoters, al diavolo l’educazione - mi sarei immediatamente inventata una scusa, una qualsiasi, per convincere Diana o chi per lei che è assolutamente necessario, categorico addirittura, che io vada a parlare con te..  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.15  
  
Tu sì che sai come lusingare una donna..  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.16  
  
Ipoteticamente.. ;)  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.17  
  
Ovviamente..  
   
  
 **AxD** \- 18.18  
  
E sempre ipoteticamente (perché ricorda, non ho detto sì), come procederebbe la situazione?  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.21  
  
Vorrei poter dire che aspetterei una tua mossa, che ti osserverei, rendendoti manifesto il mio interesse, ma nulla più.. Purtroppo la verità è che sarei già lì al tuo fianco, starei già sorridendo come un’idiota, e ti avrei già probabilmente offerto da bere..  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.24  
  
Oooh, non ti devi vergognare.. Mi piacciono le donne che sorridono. E lo stesso vale per quelle che mi offrono da bere..  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.28  
  
Lo dovrò tenere a mente, se mai questa situazione del tutto ipotetica dovesse un giorno sviluppare il potenziale di diventare reale..  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.29  
  
Ma ritornando a noi.. Allora continuerei a sorridere e a offrirti da bere.. E ti direi che sono molto felice di averti finalmente conosciuta di persona, per quanto banale potrebbe suonare  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.31  
  
E io ti risponderei che vale lo stesso per me, per quanto banale può sembrare  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.33  
  
Questo mi farebbe sorridere ancora di più.. Immagino che dopo ti proporrei di sederci al tavolo, di chiacchierare ancora un po’..  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.34  
  
Al che suppongo tu risponderesti che non sei venuta fino a qui solo per chiacchierare...  
  
   
 **Helena** \- 18.34  
  
E io sorriderei, mi morderei le labbra (perché hai ragione: so come lusingare una donna..) e ti indirizzerei verso l’uscita..  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.37  
  
Questo ipotetico scenario che stai dipingendo diventa sempre più interessante...  
   
  
  
 **Helena** \- 18.39  
  
Sta diventando sempre più interessante anche per me.. Ancora di più quando penso che la mia prossima mossa sarebbe chiamare un taxi, e dare all’autista il mio indirizzo..  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 18.40  
  
E quei dieci minuti in taxi.. Ti farei qualche domanda su di te, e intanto mi avvicinerei sempre di più, fino a posarti una mano sulle gambe, fino a sentire il tuo profumo.. Tu continueresti a parlare, a rispondermi e a farmi domande, ma ti avvicineresti a me, poseresti la tua mano sulla mia.. E sorrideresti..  
   
  
 **Helena** \- 18.41  
  
Il taxi si fermerebbe, e l’autista ci informerebbe che siamo arrivate a destinazione..  
   
  
  
 **AxD** \- 18.45  
  
Che cosa faresti a quel punto?  
   
  
  
 

* * *

* * *

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’ultima parte di questo capitolo ha preso una direzione imprevista perché a quanto pare adoro immaginare conversazioni telefoniche tra Alex e Lena, in cui entrambe fingono di essere suadenti e di saper flirtare e in generale di essere in grado di interagire con esponenti del sesso femminile senza trasformarsi in due Gay Sfigate. Che ci posso fare, sono debole. A presto per l'appuntamento!


	4. sabato sera (ii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avete presente quando avete un’idea per un capitolo, e poi aprite word e iniziate a scrivere e quello che ne esce fuori è una storia completamente diversa da quella che avevate in mente ma la postate ugualmente anche se non si incastra così bene con i capitoli precedenti perché sapete che non potrete fare di meglio in breve tempo? Ecco.  
> (Breve recap visto che è da secoli che non aggiorno: Alex ha scaricato un’app per incontri, ha iniziato a sentire una certa Helena (di cui ignora l’aspetto perché Alex è una novellina in fatto di dating app e non ha pensato di chiederle una foto) e le due hanno fissato un appuntamento in un locale.)

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
Giorno cinque, sabato sera  
   
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
   
  
Alex non è nervosa. (Non lo è _per niente_. Alex è assolutamente, senza alcun dubbio, al cento per cento, serena e tranquilla e niente affatto nervosa e angosciata e sul punto di alzarsi e tornarsene a casa). Dopo tutto, _non_ sono le 9.20, e lei _non_ è seduta da sola in questo stupido locale da quasi mezz’ora, e il suo telefono _non_ è al 7% di batteria e quasi del tutto senza rete - quindi quale ragione potrebbe mai avere per essere nervosa.  
   
  
E se anche fo _ssero_ le 9.20 di sera, e se anche lei _fosse_ seduta al bancone del Quoters (e che nome assurdo è questo? Perché ha accettato di dare una chance a un locale con un nome così ridicolo?), da sola, da quasi mezz’ora - a sorseggiare birra come se fosse whiskey d’annata e ad inspirare compassione e pietà alla barista e ad attirare l’attenzione delle ragazze che entrano (rigorosamente in compagnia, perché chi è che si presenta in un locale simile da sola?), e se anche il suo telefono _fosse_ al 7% di batteria e impossibilitato ad allacciarsi ad una rete e quindi a consentirle di andare su internet, o di aprire un’app a caso e scrivere un messaggio tramite questa app ad una persona a caso  - ecco, s _e_ anche questa _fosse_ la situazione niente affatto ideale in cui si trova, non sarebbe comunque nervosa.  
   
  
Perché lei è Alex Danvers, agente DEO di terzo livello, ed è preparata ad affrontare situazioni ben peggiori. (Ha affrontato situazioni ben peggiori. Per la miseria, si è gettata dal balcone di un edificio soltanto sei mesi prima. Ed è stata ad un passo dal finire nello spazio su una navicella, e non appena ha avuto il tempo di riprendersi è stata rapita e ha rischiato di morire annegata. E ha preso parte a un brunch con Cat Grant - ben due volte. Se è sopravvissuta a quello, può sopravvivere a tutto.)  
   
  
Che cosa sarà mai aspettare ancora qualche altro paio di minuti in questo locale, fingendo di intrattenersi con un telefono che a stento ancora si illumina e gettando un’occhiata veloce alle sue spalle ogni volta che qualche nuova ragazza varca l’entrata (puntualmente in compagnia - perché a quanto pare tutte le altre lesbiche hanno frequentato la lezione del corso di How To Be A Lesbian in cui si trattava l’argomento “locali gay” e hanno imparato che non ci si presenta in un locale gay da sole). Insomma, sta già bevendo birra annacquata per cui ha dovuto sborsare una cifra ben superiore al suo effettivo valore, e la ragazza che l’ha invitata in questo locale è già in ritardo di venti minuti e in quell’angolo della sua testa che è sempre pronto a considerare il bicchiere mezzo vuoto Alex ha già accettato che Helena le ha dato buca - insomma, è già lì ad un passo dal fondo, quindi non è che aspettare qualche altro minuto possa farla cadere _così tanto_ più in basso.  
   
  
È una fottutissima agente DEO allenata per combattere contro alieni ed organizzazioni militari estremiste - ed altri cinque minuti non peggioreranno certo la situazione. E di sicuro non porteranno alle stelle il suo nervosismo, perché ad essere pignoli (e Alex vuole esserlo, perché non ha molto altro da fare al momento), è logicamente impossibile portare alle stelle qualcosa che non esiste - e il suo nervosismo è tra le cose che non esistono. Perché anche se la ragazza con cui aveva un appuntamento le ha dato buca, e lei è sola in un locale per lesbiche, e la barista la sta guardando con compassione - lei è Alex Danvers, e Alex Danvers non è mai nervosa.  
   
  
(Le sue mani non stanno sudando - sono semplicemente umide per via della condensa sulla bottiglia di birra. E forse il suo cuore sta battendo un po’ più rapidamente del solito - ma è sicuramente a causa del rumore e della temperatura troppo elevata del locale. E se le sua dita stanno tamburellando un ritmo che solo loro conoscono sul legno del bancone, è perché ha trascorso gli ultimi quindici minuti a giocare al telefono e quella è una forma come le altre di deformazione professionale. Essere nervosi è tutta un’altra cosa.)  
   
  
Una ragazza con i capelli blu e una maglietta di Supergirl addosso le si avvicina.  
   
  
“Ne vuoi un’altra?” Le chiede inclinando la testa e indicandole la bottiglia di birra.  
   
  
Alex ha gli occhi sgranati. La fissa, scuote la testa e -  
   
  
“De-devo andare. Scusa,” le dice. E un attimo dopo esce dal locale.  
   
  
  
(Dopo due belle boccate d’aria è disposta ad ammettere che quello non è stato uno dei suoi momenti migliori. Spera che la ragazza con i capelli blu non se la sia presa.)  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Dopo dieci minuti, quattro giri attorno all’isolato, e approssimativamente 20.000 parole di discorso motivazionale intrattenuto da se stessa con se stessa nel teatro personalissimo che è la  sua mente, Alex ha elaborato un piano d’azione ed è pronta a metterlo in atto. È pronta a tornare al Quoters, sedersi al suo posto al bancone e concedere un’ultima chance a Helena. Entrerà nel locale, sfiderà la pietà della barista, ordinerà una birra e la berrà rivolta verso l’ingresso. E finita la birra se ne andrà - perché sarà anche una lesbica con un’insufficienza nella disciplina “locali gay”, ma ci tiene a quel briciolo di dignità che le rimane.  
   
  
  
E il suo piano sarebbe perfetto, se non fosse che quando varca la soglia del Quoters non ci sono sgabelli liberi al bancone. E in quello che fino a dieci minuti prima era il suo posto, Alex trova Lena Luthor.  
   
   
  
\---  
   
  
  
(E ok. Ora è disposta ad ammettere che forse è un po’ nervosa. Ma solo un po’, nulla che lei non possa gestire.)  
   
   
\---  
   
  
  
Lena Luthor le pare essere sola (forse Alex non è stata l’unica lesbica a saltare quella lezione, dopotutto. Anche se - ora che ci pensa - non è affatto sicura che Lena sia lesbica, e non le pare giusto presumerlo solo dalla sua presenza in quel locale) - e anche stranamente agitata. Ha lo sguardo fisso sull’ingresso, le dita di una mano strette attorno a un bicchiere con un liquido ambrato e quelle dell’altra attorno al telefono. Alex la osserva abbassare lo sguardo sul telefono, scrivere per una manciata di secondi, e poi tornare a guardare nella sua direzione, verso di lei e l’ingresso. Alex è certa che a questo punto Lena l’abbia notata, e così si dirige verso di lei e la saluta, se non altro perché non salutare una persona che si conosce quando si è a meno di un metro di distanza l’una dall’altra è da maleducati, e non sarà un’estroversa in grado di intrattenere piacevoli conversazioni in ogni sorta di situazione, ma come quella voce che ogni tanto parla nella sua testa, troppo simile a quella di sua madre per passare inosservata, ama ricordarle - non è una maleducata.  
   
  
Lena sorride, e dopo un’ultima occhiata nervosa ed esitante alle sue spalle, verso l’ingresso in quel momento libero, ricambia il suo saluto e le offre uno scotch - e chi è Alex per rifiutare?  
   
  
(“Alex Danvers! Dev’essere un segno del destino, due volte in un solo giorno.. Scotch, giusto?” Alex finge di non notare lo sguardo incredulo della barista. Ha molto altro a cui pensare in ogni caso.)  
   
   
  
\---  
   
  
   
Con i due bicchieri di scotch in mano, Lena le propone con una certa esitazione di spostarsi e sedersi ad uno dei tavolini dall’altro lato del locale. Alex accetta, perché sono le 9.40 e ha ormai accettato la dura verità - Helena non si presenterà all’appuntamento. Che sia a causa di qualche inconveniente, o perché non era interessata a lei tanto quanto lasciava intendere di essere, o per qualunque altra ragione dotata di un briciolo di senso (il programma Catfish le passa brevemente per la testa), questa serata non si concluderà come i messaggi di Helena dicevano si sarebbe conclusa. Ed è lì ormai, fuori casa, in un locale per donne che amano le donne (per la seconda volta in tutta la sua vita), e ha appena incontrato la prima faccia amica che abbia visto in tutta la serata - e in tutta onestà la prospettiva di bere qualche bicchiere, scambiare qualche parola con Lena, guardarsi attorno come farebbe una normale ragazza single della sua età, le pare senza dubbio preferibile all’alternativa che la sua mente aveva configurato pochi minuti prima. E forse anche il fatto che Lena abbia scelto un tavolo con un’ottima visuale sull’ingresso potrebbe aver giocato un ruolo nella sua scelta di seguirla, sedersi, e tentare di intrattenere una conversazione con lei che non degeneri nell’imbarazzo più totale dopo pochi secondi.  
   
  
“Sei -”  
   
  
“Hai -”  
   
  
(Quell’ultimo punto potrebbe rivelarsi più difficile del previsto. A quanto pare, anche le abilità sociali di Lena lasciano a desiderare, nonostante le esigenze del suo lavoro.)  
   
  
“Oh. Ah, prima tu..”  
   
  
“No, no. Vai. Dimmi pure. Sono tutta orecchie. Vai prima tu.”  
   
  
“No, insisto, vai. Mi hai offerto uno scotch, il minimo che posso fare è lasciarti la precedenza.”  
   
  
  
Lena la fissa per un secondo, prima di appoggiare le mani sul tavolo e decidere di non ribattere. Alex la considera una piccola vittoria (perché ha avuto il piacere di uscire in compagnia di Lena Luthor solo altre tre volte, prima di questo casuale incontro - e mai prima di allora l’ha vista cedere l’ultima parola. Ricorda ancora quel venerdì sera in cui Lena e Sam hanno discusso per dieci minuti per decidere chi avrebbe pagato la cena. Inutile precisare che Lena ha avuto la meglio). In ogni caso, Lena si prende il suo tempo prima di aprire bocca, come se stesse soppesando se dar voce al suo pensiero iniziale oppure proseguire lungo un’altra direzione - e Alex non può che guardarla con un sopracciglio alzato ed una piccola dose di crescente preoccupazione. Dopo un rapido sorso di scotch, Lena pare decidersi.  
   
  
“Volevo chiederti se eri qui da sola.” Ah. Questo spiega l’indecisione. “Ma poi ho iniziato a pensare che forse fosse meglio non chiedertelo così direttamente, perché è vero che siamo amiche, o almeno, io ti considero una mia amica.. Ma se per te io sono una semplice conoscente non sentirti in imbarazzo ad ammetterlo. Insomma, come sai non sono una persona a cui è mai venuto naturale stringere amicizie, e non ne ho molte infatti, e quindi è normale per me considerare te e Kara come amiche, anche se noi due non ci conosciamo così bene e.. Cavolo, sono partita per la tangente, scusa.. Non volevo essere sgarbata, ecco. A chiederti una cosa simile. Quindi stavo pensando se chiedertela o no, ma poi mi è venuta un po’ di ansia perché.. Insomma, avrei dovuto comunque dire qualcosa, ed ero in silenzio da qualche secondo ormai e non volevo che tu mi considerassi strana e -”  
   
  
Alex non può far altro che scoppiare a ridere. È una risata spontanea, genuina (e si augura che Lena non se la prenda - perché è una reazione che semplicemente non può controllare). È più forte di lei - la realtà che ha di fronte è al di là di ogni sua aspettativa. (Lena Luthor, in tacchi e vestito aderente e capelli legati - nella migliore delle rappresentazioni di una donna in una posizione di potere - che straparla e blatera come una ragazza qualunque, come se non trascorresse le sue giornate a fare affari con uomini che maneggiano milioni come se fossero briciole, con uomini che la sottovalutano quotidianamente e che spesso ignorano la sua opinione, come se non fosse abituata ad affascinare investitori e possibili concorrenti con la sua parlantina e il suo charme, come se - come se fosse una ragazza come lei, incapace nel modo più assoluto di gestire una conversazione tenuta in presenza di un’altra donna, anche nel caso in cui quell’altra donna sia _lei_. C’è qualcosa che Alex non può che trovare adorabilmente ironico in tutto questo.)  
   
  
“Oh. Ho esagerato, eh?”  
   
  
“No, oh mio Dio, Lena, no. Scusami. Scusa, è che.. Mi hai fatta ridere, tutto qui. Ma in un bel senso,” si affretta ad aggiungere Alex, cercando di correre ai ripari. “Oh Dio, ne avevo bisogno, grazie. “  
   
  
“Oh.” Lena pare indecisa su come rispondere. (Alex non può biasimarla. Scoppiarle a ridere in faccia è stato decisamente esagerato, una battuta d’arresto nella loro già tentennante conversazione. Dio, le sue doti sociali fanno veramente pena.) “Non c’è di che? Sono felice di averti divertita.”  
   
  
“Scusa, davvero. Non so che mi è preso. Sarà stata la tensione, mi fa avere strane reazioni.”  
   
  
“Oh. Ok. Anche tu sei nervosa, allora? Bene. Cioè, non bene nel senso di - bene, di per sé. Lo dicevo solo così per dire. Perché.. Ehm, anche io sono un po’ nervosa stasera, ad essere sincera, ed è rassicurante sapere di non essere l’unica.”  
   
  
“Magari è il posto, sai.” Le fa notare Alex, sperando che Lena colga la sua allusione. “È la prima volta che ci vengo. E.. Sì, non - non sono mai venuta molte volte in po-in posti simili, solo - solo una, prima. Con Maggie, quasi..” Alex si ferma un attimo per contare. “Quasi un anno fa, direi. Ed era più un bar, quello lì, e c’era meno gente.. E.. Sì, insomma, era diverso. Questo locale mette un po’ di ansia, immagino. Soprattutto se si viene da soli, come - come ho fatto io..”  
   
  
(Ha già superato la sua quotidiana dose di onestà - e non ha nessuna intenzione di umiliarsi di fronte a Lena e di confessarle che c’è una ragione per cui è venuta in questo locale, da sola, e che questa ragione ha deciso di darle buca all’ultimo momento e di non presentarsi al loro appuntamento.)  
   
  
“Anche io.” Risponde subito Lena, con il tono di voce più acuto che Alex le abbia mai sentito emettere. “Anche io sono venuta qui da sola.. Sì, sì, da sola.. Perché - ehm, perché non sapevo che cosa fare questa sera e così ho pensato che potesse essere interessante provare a.. Provare a fare un giro qui.. A vedere se.. Ehm, se c’era qualcuno di..”  
   
  
“.. Qualcuno di?”  
   
  
“.. Qualcuno di.. Di interessante, sì.. Qualcuno di interessante con cui - con cui parlare un po’, sai - beh, mi conosci, sai che io amo parlare con persone nuove..”  
   
  
Alex non può fare altro che alzare un sopracciglio in segno di incredulità. Lena è propensa tanto quanto lei ad incontrare nuove persone. E a parlare con loro.  
   
  
“..con persone conosciute qui che non ho mai visto prima e di cui non so niente, assolutamente niente e..”  
  
  
Alex ha un’improvvisa realizzazione. Oh Dio, come ha fatto a non accorgersene prima? Come ha fatto a non dedurlo, quando davanti agli occhi aveva così tanti indizi? Il vestito di Lena, i tacchi da capogiro, il trucco, il modo in cui continua a guardarsi discretamente intorno, a posare gli occhi su ogni nuova ragazza che entra nel locale - Lena è qui per una ragione.  
   
  
“Oh mio Dio.” Quando Lena la fissa con un’espressione interrogativa, Alex si ripete. “Oh, mio Dio.”  
   
  
“Cosa?”  
  
   
“Non ci credo.” E non ci crede veramente. Come ha fatto a non rendersene conto subito? Come ha fatto a non tenere in considerazione questa possibilità, quando è entrata e ha visto Lena, da sola, al bancone? Davvero è stata così ingenua?  
   
  
“A che cosa?” Chiede ancora Lena, come se non capisse la reazione di Alex - e Alex prende un respiro profondo e dà voce alla sua scoperta.  
   
  
“Tu sei qui per.. Tu sei qui per rimorchiare!”  
   
  
“Alex!” Lena è sconvolta. Si porta le mani alla bocca e inizia a scuotere la testa con decisione.  
   
  
“Alex cosa? Ho ragione, vero? Eh dai, ammetti che ho ragione! Sei qui per fare colpo! Dai, si capisce.. Guarda che cosa ti sei messa addosso..”  
  
   
“Che cos’ha che non va il mio vestito?” Le chiede, come se quella fosse la parte più importante di quello che Alex le ha appena detto.  
   
  
“Beh, niente!” Si difende lei - prima di rendersi conto di essere un’idiota che si è appena scavata la fossa da sola. “È solo che.. Dai, lo sai.. Non farmi fare lo spelling..”  
   
  
Questa volta è il turno di Lena di alzare un sopracciglio (e cavolo - quella ragazza s _ì_ che sa come farlo. Se non fosse mortificata per quello che deve dire, Alex di certo ne sarebbe impressionata.)  
   
  
“Ok.. Ehm, diciamo che - che mette.. Mette in mostra la - la merc.. Le tue.. Il tuo - il tuo seno, ok? E non - non solo quello, anche - anche quello che c’è dietro, quello che hai dietro..”  
   
  
“Puoi dire sedere, Alex. Non è una parolaccia.”  
   
  
“Lo so che posso dirlo. È che è un po’ imbarazzante, non trovi?”  
   
  
“Che cosa, pronunciare la parola sedere?”  
   
  
“No.. No, usarla con - usarla tra amiche, per parlare di quella cosa tra amiche.. Vedi, c’era una ragione per cui ti ho chiesto di non farmi fare lo spelling! Non sono brava in queste cose!”  
   
  
Lena scuote la testa sorridendo, ma non pare intenzionata a proseguire immediatamente la conversazione. Alex si limita a sorseggiare il suo scotch, ad osservare il liquido rimasto nel bicchiere diminuire ogni volta che ritrae il bicchiere dalle labbra e lo posa sul tavolo. Razionalmente, immagina che Lena stia cercando un modo garbato ma risoluto per dirle che sì, Alex ha ragione e quello era e rimane il motivo per cui ha messo piede in quel locale e che l’aver incontrato Alex ha messo momentaneamente in pausa il suo obiettivo finale e che forse questo è il momento di alzarsi dal tavolo nel loro angolino e di andare ciascuna per la propria strada - perché non le è possibile incontrare qualche nuova ragazza con cui trascorrere la serata (e possibilmente anche la notte? Alex non ne è sicura, ma immagina di sì) se Alex rimane incollata al suo fianco. È questo quello che quell’angolo del suo cervello che è sempre incline a convincerla che il bicchiere è mezzo vuoto le sta dicendo - che a momenti Lena aprirà la bocca, la ringrazierà per averle tenuto compagnia e con una scusa si alzerà e si sposterà dall’altro lato del locale, alla ricerca di qualcuno di più interessante con cui proseguire la serata.  
   
  
  
E Alex è pronta. Davvero. Lena non le deve nulla, e può decidere di trascorrere il resto della serata come meglio crede, e non è che ad Alex piaccia poi così tanto la sua compagnia - e in ogni caso è probabilmente giunta l’ora di tornare a casa, se non altro per attaccare il telefono ad una presa e scoprire per quale ragione Helena non si è presentata (sempre che ci sia, questa ragione).  
   
  
Ma poi Alex alza lo sguardo - e quello che vede di fronte a sé non combacia affatto con l’immagine mentale che quell’angolo del suo cervello le ha proposto. Perché la Lena di fronte a sé è nervosa, insicura, indecisa - quasi che stesse riflettendo su che cosa è opportuno dire, di quali segreti le è possibile parlare. E non è affatto interessata al mondo che si estende al di là del loro tavolo - il suo sguardo si alterna dal bicchiere ad Alex, da Alex al bicchiere.  
   
  
E quando finalmente parla - lo fa con un sospiro, con una rassegnazione che Alex non ha mai pensato le potesse appartenere.  
   
  
“Non sono venuta qui per rimorchiare, come dici tu.. Sono - non lo so nemmeno io che cosa ci sono venuta a fare, a questo punto.. C’era.. C’era una ragione, all’inizio, quando ho deciso di venire, ma ora non c’è più.. Non c’è più da un po’, a dire il vero. Ma - non lo so, ho pensato di rimanere, per vedere com’è, no? Per avere un’idea di che cosa comporterebbe venire in locali come questo, incontrare ragazze, parlare con loro, pro-provare a conoscere qualcuna, finalmente.. Non-non sono mai stata molto brava in questo genere di cose..”  
   
  
“Nemmeno io,” le confessa Alex - e per una volta, non le crea problemi condividere. (E preferisce pensare a questo – alla facilità con cui le ha risposto, con cui si è aperta e le ha ammesso di non essere diversa da lei, dopotutto – piuttosto che al respiro di sollievo che ha rilasciato quando ha scoperto che Lena non l’avrebbe salutata, non si sarebbe alzata da quel tavolo, non avrebbe qualcun’altra con cui continuare la serata.)  
   
  
   
\---  
   
  
  
L’idea di ordinare shot di vodka e di tequila è di Lena - e quando alza il braccio per richiamare l’attenzione e lascia l’ordine alla cameriera, per la prima volta Alex vede in lei una traccia della ragazza ventiseienne che è. L’immagine le dà alla testa, in qualche modo (o è lo scotch che ha bevuto prima? Sì, è più probabile che sia lo scotch).  
   
  
Lena scherza e ride gettando la testa all’indietro e rovescia uno shot cercando di prenderne due con la stessa mano e chiude gli occhi quando il DJ inizia a suonare una canzone che le piace - e Alex non l’ha mai vista così. Non è ubriaca, nessuna di loro due lo è, ma ha in circolo la giusta quantità di alcool, quella che le fa luccicare gli occhi e sciogliere la lingua. (La tequila le ha sempre fatto questo effetto. E pensare che solo pochi giorni prima giurava di avere chiuso con lei - e invece.)  
   
  
“Dico solo che non sapevo che tu fossi lesbica, tutto qui! Non ti - non ti sto sgridando per non avermelo detto, eh. Sia chiaro! Perché ognuno è libero di dirlo oppure no, al cento per cento.. È solo che non me lo aspettavo!”  
   
  
“Davvero? Non te lo aspettavi? Io ero convinta che lo sapessi! Pensavo.. Non lo so, pensavo fosse una di quelle cose che tutti sappiamo ma di cui per qualche ragione nessuno parla, come il fatto che Ruby è viziata o che Kara è Supergirl.. Insomma, sono quasi del tutto certa che se andassi su internet troveresti almeno un centinaio di articoli che parlano della mia omosessuali-”  
   
  
“Aspe-aspetta.. Tu sai che Kara è Supergirl?”  
   
  
Lo sguardo che Lena le lancia le comunica tutto ciò che le serve per elaborare una risposta.  
   
  
“Io gliel’ho detto che la coda e gli occhiali non servono a niente. Questa cosa è ridicola. È rimasto qualcuno in tutta National City che ancora non sa di lei?”  
   
  
Lena scuote la testa ridendo.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
“No, non sono io ad avere gusti difficili!” Lena non sembra convinta delle sue parole, e Alex si sente in dovere di insistere. Non è sicura quale sia la ragione, ma al momento è estremamente importante che Lena non la ritenga una donna dai gusti difficili. “Te lo giuro!”  
   
  
“Non so se crederti Alex.” Ribatte Lena con un sorriso. “Insomma, ti ho appena mostrato ben dieci potenziali partner sessuali -”  
   
  
“Non chiamarle così,” la interrompe Alex. È momentaneamente sconvolta dal tono supplice che la sua voce ha assunto, ma suppone che anche la supplica sia consentita quando funzionale alla causa.  
   
  
“Potenziali avventure di una notte?”  
   
  
“Peggio ancora..”  
   
  
“Dai, vienimi incontro.” Scherza Lena, e con una mano indica alcune delle ragazze che le ha mostrato pochi minuti prima. Una di loro indossa dei sandali. Non è questione di gusti difficili, insomma - i sandali, davvero? “Non posso riferirmi a loro come potenziali fidanzate.. Cioè, potrei - ma sarebbe un po’ inquietante, non trovi? Non le conosci nemmeno..”  
   
  
“Non ci provare nemmeno.. Non farmi sembrare una disperata più di quanto già mi sento.. Però potresti almeno togliere il ‘sessuali’, partner va benissimo!”  
   
  
Lena scuote la testa con decisione, puntando un dito sul tavolo. La superficie è appiccicosa, e lei lo ritrae all’istante con una smorfia disgustata in volto. (Alex non può fare a meno di pensare che è carina quando fa così. E di rimangiarsi quel pensiero non appena diventa consapevole di averlo avuto.) “No, no.. Così sembra che io stia parlando di affari! È la prima volta in sei giorni che non passo la serata chiusa in ufficio, non farmi pensare al lavoro proprio ora!”  
   
  
“Partner romantici? Meglio?”  
   
  
“No, non mi piace.” Insiste Lena. “Non mi piace niente. E non mi ricordo nemmeno più di che cosa stavo parlando prima di iniziare questo discorso, grazie tante.” Alex non ha nessuna intenzione di ricordarglielo. “Oh sì, ti stavo cercando una ragazza con cui andare a parlare!”  
   
  
Cavolo. Purtroppo Lena non ha avuto bisogno del suo aiuto.  
   
  
“Ma nessuna di quelle che ti ho proposto ti interessava.” Aggiunge. E dopo un paio di secondi, “Alex, perché nessuna delle ragazze che ti ho proposto ti interessava?”  
   
  
Alex non sa che cosa risponderle. (Forse è perché Lena non aveva torto quando l’ha accusata di avere gusti difficili. O forse è perché una delle poche ragazze che hanno catturato il suo interesse le ha fatto credere di essere interessata a lei, e poi ha rinunciato alla prima occasione di conoscerla. O forse è perché con ogni minuto che passa inizia a importarle sempre meno di quella ragazza - e sempre di più di quella che ha di fronte a sé.) Alex non vuole pensarci. Afferra due bicchierini di tequila, e ne porge uno a Lena, portandosi l’altro alle labbra. Lena lo afferra, butta giù la tequila e lascia cadere il discorso.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
“Spero di non averti infastidita con una domanda simile..” Lena si affretta a precisare, prima ancora che Alex possa prendersi del tempo per riflettere ed elaborare una risposta sensata (la tequila sta iniziando a farsi sentire, cavolo. E in tutta onestà quando si è seduta e ha iniziato a bere non immaginava che lei e Lena avrebbero parlato così a lungo, e non di argomenti così delicati, per giunta).  
   
  
“Ma no, figurati..” Le risponde, ed è con una certa sorpresa che si rende conto che non sta mentendo. “Per niente.. Sono passati mesi, non ho più problemi a parlarne..”  
   
  
Lena sembra rassicurata dalla sua risposta. Alex non può che apprezzare la sua preoccupazione, la costante attenzione che dedica a questi piccoli particolari - al porre domande solo quando reputa che la persona che ha di fronte possa rispondere. È una gentilezza a cui non è così abituata. “Quindi sei.. Mhn, l’hai superata? La rottura, intendo.. E forse anche Maggie, non so che cosa possa essere più difficile da - da superare..”  
   
  
“Maggie.. Decisamente..” Ammette Alex abbassando la testa. Non ha dubbi a riguardo. Lena le pare pensierosa, come se stesse riflettendo intensamente sulla risposta che le ha dato, e Alex si sente in dovere di precisare. “Ma l’ho superata, sono andata oltre.. Oltre la rottura, oltre lei.. Mi ci è voluto un po’, ma sono finalmente pronta a voltare pagina..”  
   
  
Gli occhi di Lena sono fissi sui suoi (e - _wow_. Di che colore sono quegli occhi? Verde, grigio? Come ha fatto a non notarli prima?) “A cercare qualcun’altra?” Le chiede. “O a rimanere sola per un po’?”  
   
  
Alex impiega un paio di secondi per rendersi conto che Lena ha parlato (e sono gli occhi, solo gli occhi. Perché lo sguardo di Alex _non_ si è abbassato sulle sue labbra, e di certo _non_ si è concentrato sulla scollatura ), e di fronte all’espressione interrogativa di Lena, e nella sua più totale incapacità di riprendersi e di elaborare una risposta convincente, si trova costretta ad improvvisare. “Questa sì che è una buona domanda,” è quello che esce dalle sue labbra - ed Alex immagina che avrebbe potuto fare di peggio. (E non vuole scendere nei particolari di che cosa avrebbe potuto dire. Certe affermazioni non necessitano di dettagli.)  
   
  
Per sua fortuna Lena non si accorge delle sue tecniche diversive (il che è un buon segno. Il capitale e le ore spese dal DEO per allenarla stanno dando i suoi frutti, anche se in un campo diverso da quello per cui questo allenamento è stato pensato). “Eh, sai com’è - ho una laurea al MIT dopotutto..” Scherza in tono cospiratorio, ed è un occhiolino quello? “Mica le regalano così, a chiunque le chieda..”  
   
  
Alex decide di ignorare l’occhiolino e di concentrarsi sulla prima parte del discorso. (Non è facile. Quell’occhiolino ha trasmesso all’intera frase una sorta di atmosfera, le ha dato un tono quasi allusivo che Alex non è certa di saper interpretare.) “MIT, davvero? Cavolo, ti invidio.. Quell’università sì che ti apre le porte.. Beh, quello e il nome ‘Luthor’..” Aggiunge con un ghigno volutamente esagerato.  
   
  
“Ehi! Così mi ferisci.. Guarda che mi sono conquistata il mio lavoro..” Lena si porta le mani al petto, una finta espressione di rimprovero in volto. (E Alex - oh Dio, la tequila e la vodka le stanno dando alla testa, non c’è altra spiegazione. Perché per un attimo Alex non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Lena stia _flirtando_ con lei. Se questo scambio di battute leggere, queste domande, i drink offerti e i piccoli sorrisi che Lena le sta rivolgendo possano rientrare nella definizione di flirtare. Ha bisogno di un dizionario. O di un giro su WikiHow - Come flirtare: 20 passaggi (illustrato).)  
  
   
“Oh lo so, credimi. E non vorrei essere al tuo posto.. Quello che fai è.. Non so nemmeno come spiegarlo, alcune delle tecnologie che la L-Corp ha sperimentato o perfezionato sono impressionanti..” (Alex non è affatto certa che sia così che si flirta. Ma ha voluto provarci ugualmente. A sua discolpa, non ha avuto modo di controllare WikiHow, - e questo è il meglio che è riuscita a fare senza alcun aiuto esterno.)  
   
  
“Ora mi lusinghi.. Perché ho l’impressione che tu mi stia lusingando solo per farmi dimenticare che stavamo parlando della tua vita privata?” Lena accompagna queste parole ad un sorriso, ed Alex impiega qualche secondo a trovare la forza di allontanare lo sguardo dalle sue labbra arricciate e risponderle (Sono molto piacevoli. Da un punto di vista puramente estetico e assolutamente professionale.)  
   
  
“Forse è perché hai una terribile opinione di me?”  
   
  
“Preferirei parlare di deformazione professionale..” Questa volta Alex è certa di non essersi immaginata l’occhiolino di Lena. È tanto sconvolgente quanto attraente. “Comunque, se non sbaglio eravamo rimaste a te che ragioni sul significato che intendi dare all’espressione ‘voltare pagina’. Prenderti del tempo per te, o cercare una persona con la quale stare bene?”  
   
  
“Sei persistente eh..” Le risponde con un sorriso, prima di riflettere che forse è giunta l’ora di ammettere la verità - e di rendersi conto che una parte di lei è felice di condividerla con Lena. “Posso risponderti che non lo so? Penso che dipenderà da tante cose.. Penso che.. Non so, non sto necessariamente pensando ad avere una nuova storia.. Ma se qualcuno che mi interessa dovesse farsi avanti, se si presentasse l’occasione di trascorrere del tempo con una ragazza che mi piace, che mi fa stare bene, che mi fa sorridere e divertire.. Non mi tirerei indietro, ecco..”  
   
  
Lena le sorride e annuisce.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
“Quindi hai deciso di rimanere qui stasera sperando di incontrare qualche ragazza? L’hai già fatto prima?” Le chiede ancora Alex - con la giusta dose di curiosità e di persistenza. (Insomma, è curiosa, sì. Ma come sarebbe curiosa di qualsiasi altra sua amica - immagina. Non ha molte altre amiche con cui testare questa ipotesi. Cavolo, la sua vita sociale fa pena.) “Hai.. Non so, hai già provato a uscire per fare conoscenze, prima di oggi? In locali gay o posti così.. O questa era la tua prima volta..”  
   
  
“Più o meno..” Oh, questa sì che è una risposta chiara e niente affatto vaga.  
   
  
“Che cosa vuol dire più o meno?”  
   
  
“Mhm.. Vuol dire che è un po’ imbarazzante?” Chiarisce Lena abbassando lo sguardo. Per un attimo gli occhi di Alex si posano sul suo seno (e non è colpa sua - ok? Ci sta provando, ma quel vestito è s _emplicemente troppo._ E comunque non è che quello che vede le piaccia poi così tanto, e in ogni caso gli dedica a malapena un’occhiata veloce). “Che forse ci ho provato prima, a frequentare dei bar, o a partecipare a serate gay nei locali.. A Metropolis, a dire il vero.. Ma non è mai andata proprio benissimo, ad essere sincera. Non mi viene così facile incontrare ragazze in questo modo.. Non è - non è il mio forte..”  
   
  
“Oh. Ok.” I sensi di colpa la distraggono dal vestito - perché è quello che stava guardando, non certo il seno di Lena che quel vestito risalta al massimo delle sue potenzialità. “Lo capisco. Scusa, non avrei dovuto insistere..”  
   
  
“Non hai insistito.. Anzi, mi fa piacere poterne parlare.. È solo dura, ammettere di non essere in grado di.. Non lo so, di uscire.. Di incontrare persone.. E in più - è una cosa che non faccio da un po’.. Quando ci ho provato a Metropolis è stato piuttosto umiliante, e da quando mi sono trasferita qui ho avuto così tanto lavoro da fare, tra la LCorp e CatCo.. E ho voi, ora.. Ho te e Kara, e Sam e Ruby e i ragazzi.” Lena ha gli occhi che luccicano mentre parla. Alex è commossa. “Ti dirò la verità, quando mi sono trasferita qui non - non avrei mai pensato di trovare degli amici come voi. È stato - è fantastico.. Davvero.. E praticamente ogni momento libero che riesco a ritagliarmi lo dedico a voi, e sono contenta così. È solo da qualche mese che - che ho pensato che forse posso avere qualcosa di più, no?” Aggiunge guardandola negli occhi, come se l’approvazione di Alex fosse essenziale in quel momento. “E ho pensato che è arrivato il momento di riprovarci, capisci? Di darmi una chance..”  
   
  
Alex non può fare a meno di concedergliela, all’istante, senza esitazione. “E hai fatto bene, Lena. Hai completamente ragione, dovresti darti una possibilità.. Uscire, come hai fatto stasera, provare ad incontrare delle ragazze.. Cose così..”  
   
  
Lena la fissa per un paio di secondi con uno sguardo che Alex non sa interpretare, prima di scuotere la testa, abbassare gli occhi e ammettere con un filo di voce “Sai, qualche settimana fa ho - oh Dio, è un po’ imbarazzante.. Insomma, te l’ho detto che non sono brava ad incontrare gente di persona, nei bar o nei locale.. Così.. Beh qualche tempo fa ho addirittura provato a scaricare un’applicazione di incontri.. Non fare facce!” Aggiunge subito, posandole una mano sulla sua, immobile sul tavolo. Ed è Alex o sta iniziando a fare caldo lì dentro? “Lo so che è imbarazzante.. E sai qual è la parte peggiore? Che per un po’ ho anche pensato che magari ce l’avrei fatta, che magari così sarei riuscita a conoscere una ragazza che mi interessasse.. E forse.. Non so, forse è stato così, ma poi il mio lavoro si è messo in mezzo e ho mandato all’aria la prima vera opportunità di conoscerla e ora non so più nemmeno io che cosa pensare,.. Mi sa che anche quella è una strada chiusa..”  
   
  
Alex ha smesso di ascoltare. Le sue orecchie hanno registrato la parola ‘app per incontri’ e il suo cervello è entrato in modalità di emergenza - perché quello è un argomento molto, molto pericoloso. Davvero, Alex ha ben poca intenzione di dar corda a Lena e di portare avanti il discorso. Perché non ha pensato all’app, a Helena, all’appuntamento da quando si è seduta con Lena e due bicchieri di scotch a questo tavolo (e il fatto che non ci abbia pensato fino ad adesso è forse il vero punto su cui il suo cervello dovrebbe concentrarsi) - e non ha nessuna voglia di iniziare a pensarci ora. Quello sarà un problema per l’indomani, quando si sveglierà nel suo letto e il suo telefono sarà carico e potrà scoprire se esiste una ragione per cui quella ragazza non si è presentata, e decidere se finalmente è arrivato il momento di cancellare quella ridicola applicazione. (Alex ipotizza di sì. Non è sicura di quale sia il motivo, ma inizia a sospettare che non sarà quell’applicazione a permetterle di incontrare una ragazza che trova interessante.) Per sua fortuna non impiega molto per trovare una soluzione al suo problema.  
   
  
“Beh..” Inizia Alex, ed è disposta ad ammettere che come inizio non è promettente. “Sai come si dice, Dio chiude una porta e apre un portone.” Lena la fissa come se stesse parlando in una lingua aliena. “L’app non ha funzionato? Chi se ne frega! Sei in un locale gay, sei giovane e vestita per conquistare - forse è l’ora di alzarsi e provare a guardarsi intorno! Su, butta giù lo shot e seguimi!”  
   
  
Lena protesta, ma quando Alex si alza e le tende la mano finisce per fare esattamente quello che Alex le dice.  
   
   
  
   
Sono di ritorno al loro tavolo dieci minuti dopo.  
   
  
“Ok. Questo piano di trovarti una ragazza non è andato proprio tanto bene.”  
   
  
“Alex. Non una parola.”  
   
  
“Ma -”  
   
  
“Non.”  
   
  
“Lena..”  
   
  
“Una.”  
   
  
“Per fa-”  
   
  
“Parola.”  
   
  
Alex sbuffa. “Ok. Offrimi da bere e giuro che non ne parlerò mai più.”  
   
  
Lena ordina un altro paio di shot.  
   
  
   
\---  
   
  
  
“Credo di essere ubriaca.”  
   
  
Alex annuisce, in parte perché è la terza volta in cinque minuti che Lena ripete questa frase quindi Alex sospetta che sia vera, in parte perché anche lei crede di essere ubriaca e non è affatto sicura di quello che potrebbe uscire dalla sua bocca se decidesse di aprirla. Uh, _questa_ sì che è una brutta immagine mentale di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
   
  
“Che cos’è quella faccia? Anche tu credi di..” Un singhiozzo. Alex non aveva mai sentito Lena singhiozzare. “Di essere ubriaca?”  
   
  
Alex annuisce una seconda volta.  
   
  
“E credo di essere stanca. Sono stanca, Alex. Andiamo a casa?”  
   
  
Alex annuisce una terza volta. Ora che Lena l’ha proposto, ha scoperto di avere un’immensa voglia di tornare nel suo appartamento, di buttarsi sotto le coperte e di stirare le gambe e magari di abbracciare il cuscino. Oh - l’ha detto ad alta voce?  
   
  
“Sì.. L’hai detto ad alta voce. Se ti..” Un altro singhiozzo. Lena è stranamente adorabile quando singhiozza. Dio, per avere certi pensieri deve essere _veramente_ ubriaca. “Se ti fa stare meglio, anche io abbra-abbraccio il cuscino quando dormo.”  
   
  
E ora il suo cervello annebbiato dall’alcool le sta proponendo un’immagine di Lena in un pigiama di seta coricata su un letto con delle coperte color pesca (e Alex odia il color pesca) con un cuscino stretto tra le braccia. (È veramente arrivata l’ora di andare a casa.) Alex fatica a trovare la forza di distogliere la sua attenzione da quella immagine.  
  
   
“Vuoi dividere un taxi? Per tornare a casa, intendo?”   
   
  
Ecco, questo sì che è un argomento sicuro - ci sono poche cose meno sexy ed allusive dei taxi. La probabilità che il suo cervello intossicato le fornisca un’immagine mentale incentrata su delle autovetture gialle, sporche e puzzolenti è molto bassa. Ed ha ragione, perché quando Lena le risponde che “Perché no, è una buona idea”, il suo cervello decide di non presentarle nessuna nuova immagine che occuperà in modo esclusivo la sua attenzione per i successivi 15-20 secondi.  
   
  
Niente affatto - perché il suo cervello decide di fare qualcosa di meglio.  
   
  
Alex apre la bocca per rispondere “Ok,” ma le parole che escono dalle sue labbra sono altre.  
  
   
“Oppure potresti venire a casa mia.”  
   
  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non fate come Alex e Lena – bere fa male.

**Author's Note:**

> Dovrebbero seguire altri 3-4 capitoli. Spero che la storia vi sia fin qui piaciuta, nonostante la brevità del capitolo e il pairing quantomeno inusuale.


End file.
